His Saving Grace
by Xtyne
Summary: She had met him only once when she was seven, but learned years later that he had died. One year after his supposed death, however, she finds him sitting on her swing once again. sequel to 'Godric' one shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks to Midnat, I was inspired to write a sort of sequel to the one shot entitled Godric (if you haven't read, go check it out - you don't necessarily have to read it to understand what's going on though, it's sort of explained anyways). This won't be very long (I don't think) but I just wanted an excuse to write fluff and Godric being alive, so here we are!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The music in her ears pushed her along as she fought to reach her goal. She had jogged farther than she ever had in one go and she was determined to make it home without crawling. Her legs were screaming in agony and it felt like her lungs were on fire. But she would not stop, not when she was just a block away from the park. All she had to do was make it there and then dart across the small clearing to make it home.

And then she could die on her comfortable bed and sleep the night away.

"Just a little bit farther," she whispered to herself in encouragement. She was nearing the park now, and almost wanted to burst into a complete run just to get to her apartment quicker. But no, she needed to keep her pace, or else she would hurt a hell of a lot more in the morning.

It was as she was entering one end of the park that she was thrown to a stop. Her gaze had just happened to move up from the ground she was trying to imagine was instead a parking lot and not blades of grass when she caught sight of the familiar swing set she had loved as a child. She had swung on those swings, and more important, the second from the end, almost every single day as a young girl. She still remembered sneaking out of her house every night to swing, only the stars to keeping her company.

That was until Godric had appeared.

She frowned at the thought of the vampire. She hadn't thought about him for over a year, not since she had heard about his death from the news. She remembered being saddened by his passing and hoping that he had found happiness in the afterlife. But after a few days, she had moved on. Her swimming meet had been coming up and she needed to concentrate. But now, all of a sudden, he was at the forefront of her thoughts.

Because he was sitting on her damn swing again.

It wasn't possible of course. The news had reported his death, after all. But as she stopped at the entrance to the park, her eyes squinting to get a better look at the form on her favourite swing, she could have sworn it was the same boy she had discovered there thirteen years ago.

"Impossible," she muttered, shaking her head. She had just pushed herself to hard. She was likely dehydrated and exhausted; she was seeing things. That could be the only plausible explanation.

But then why, as she blinked multiple times and rubbed at her eyes, did he seem so real? Maybe it was just someone who looked like him. It was possible. She thought about inching closer, to get a better look. But then she wondered if it was a good idea. What if it was some stranger, possibly drunk or dangerous? Maybe it would have just been safer to turn around and go the long way back home.

Something stopped her from doing so, however. Her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but begin the slow walk across the park. She kept her distance though, not wanting to alert them – whoever it might be – to her presence. Her rapid heartbeat and gasps for breaths, however, gave herself away as the form stiffened on the swing set. She cursed herself under her breath and tried to calm her agonized body. She didn't want to frighten him away if it did happen to be Godric.

_Not that it was possible_.

"Anything can be possible," she reminded herself. They did live in a world where vampires existed. She had felt his glamour himself. Magic was entirely real. So why couldn't a resurrected vampire be just as real?

Or maybe he just hadn't died.

Maybe the news had gotten it wrong.

There were a million different explanations. Along with the one that it couldn't have even been him. But there was something inside of her, maybe even a spark of hope, that knew that it wasn't just a stranger. It was him. It was Godric.

If it was Godric, he had heard her soft mutters and had turned his head ever so slightly. It was enough, however, for the crest of the moon to catch and confirm her hope.

It _was_ Godric.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she diverted from safety and began moving towards the swing set. The closer she came, the more certain she was. She couldn't stop the grin that began spreading across her lips. She ignored her legs protesting as she moved, only coming to a stop a few feet away.

"That's my swing, you know."

His head did turn all the way to the side this time, catching sight of her. He just stared, his face a complete mask, his eyes holding a sadness that pained her to see. She didn't even know this vampire, but she remembered the boy she had met when she was only a child. He could have harmed her that night. He could have just left and let her continue to swing, even though there had been danger looming. But he had sent her off to bed and hadn't harmed a single hair on her body. He may have been a vampire, but there had been good inside of him thirteen years ago. She doubted that would have changed.

"I really like that swing too," she took another step forward.

His head tilted to the side as his gaze moved over her. There was a flicker of confusion in his orbs before that was masked too.

"You have a habit of stealing my favourite swing," she doubted he remembered her. She was just one of millions he had likely met as a vampire. She could tell that he was an old soul back then, and when she had learned how old he was, she wasn't surprised at all. Though she did have to admit that she was thoroughly impressed.

He continued to stare at her and she was beginning to find it unnerving. Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped. Perhaps she should have just kept jogging. But she found that she could do nothing but stare at him while drawing closer, inch by inch.

"You should not be out so late alone, child," he spoke softly, and she had to strain herself to hear him at all. If there had been even an ounce of doubt, it was officially gone. She would never be able to forget his unique accent. She had tried to research where he could have been from, but she guessed she would never find another living – or dead – soul that shared the same accent.

Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she remembered a similar warning when she was a child. "I'm not a child," she retorted. "You're sitting on my swing,"

His eyebrows furrowed as his orbs bore through her. She shifted from one foot to the other before drawing even closer.

"Is that so?" his lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Yes," this was feeling far too familiar to her. "Move please."

"Well since you so kindly asked."

He was gone before she could even blink. Her eyes widened, still unable to believe any being could move so fast. She remembered feeling so confused over how he could move so fast, dubbing magic as the only explanation. And she suppose it was magic in a way.

"You're a curious little thing."

She swung around to find Godric standing only a foot away, his held tilted to the side as amusement spread across his lips. The sadness still ebbed his eyes, but they were beginning to shine in the moonlight and she found that she had forgotten just how blue they really were.

"You said that to me once before," she mused, plucking the earphones from her ears and tucking them in her pocket.

"Yes, I believe I have," his gaze swept over her for a second time. "You were only a child then, however."

"Seven, to be exact," she replied. "You stole my swing."

"I returned it, as I recall."

"No you didn't," she chuckled, remembering that night very clear. "You stole it again and then you glamoured me."

The amusement was wiped from his face. "You remember that?"

"I didn't realize it until vampires made themselves known and all, but yes, I remember it," she nodded. "I couldn't figure out why I suddenly thought it was unsafe to go outside and night alone."

"Children should not be wandering," his lips formed a frown. "Neither should young women."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I can take care of myself."

"A young woman find herself alone in a park with a vampire and she thinks she can take care of herself?"

"A vampire who is supposedly dead," she pointed out with a smirk. "So if you're actually a ghost, then I like my chances."

The surprise was evident on his face and she felt satisfied. She had a feeling it wasn't everyday a human was able to surprise him. "How do you know this?"

She sent him an incredulous look. "It was all over the news a year ago. There was a bombing at some house – your house I guess – and then they reported that you had died. Though I'm starting to realize that was one hell of a lie."

He looked unsure of how to continue, and instead moved around her and returned to the swing set. She frowned as she turned along with him, following close behind. When he stole her swing, she planted her hand firmly on her hips and shot him a pointed look.

"You stole my swing again."

He didn't respond and instead gazed down at the sand. He looked so out of place sitting there, sand wrapped around his sandal covered feet. She remembered the news report stating he was a sheriff of some kind – whatever that meant. But she just could not picture him as any sort of authority. Not because he did not look it. No, she could _feel_ just how old he was, how much power he possessed. She had when she was only just a child. But he seemed like he wouldn't care about trivial things like politics. He seemed worldlier to her, like he should be travelling the world, each country at a time, sailing every sea and ocean. He shouldn't be stuck behind a desk filling out paperwork. It was a waste.

"Why aren't you dead?" she wondered, standing next to the swing set. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze settled in around them. It was early November, and a chill was starting to spread across Dallas.

"I was supposed to be," he mused, his gaze not moving from the sand. He looked like he was miles away however.

"So then why aren't you?"

"I realized that I could not,"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what he meant. "You realized you couldn't die? Did you have a choice?"

"I had many choices that morning."

If there was an award for the most cryptic conversation, this would hands down win. She could feel her frustration building, the same frustration she remembered feeling even as a seven-year-old girl. But she didn't storm away or declare him a lost cause. She didn't even know why she planted herself there on the swing beside him. She didn't know him. She had only met him once and it was such a chance encounter. But she felt drawn to him, drawn to his world. She had been since the moment he disappeared without any explanation. Once the Great Revelation occurred, she had only delved deeper into the supernatural world, reveling in the fact that she hadn't been crazy her entire life.

"So you chose to live?" she glanced at him curiously.

"I did."

"Then why did they say you died?"

He smiled, but it was not out of amusement or kindness. There was not an ounce of cheerfulness on his face. "Because they believe me to be dead."

Her jaw dropped open in surprise. "You faked your death!"

"That I did."

"But why?" why would anyone fake their death? This wasn't Sherlock Holmes or some secret spy movie. This was the real world; people just didn't go around faking their own death. Then again, the boy beside her was anything but an average person. "Why would you fake your own death?"

"I needed time," he admitted, gazing at her out the corner of his eye. "Why are you so curious, little one?"

"I'm not so little."

"Everyone is little to me."

She kicked her shoes off and dug her feet in the sand as she swung gently. "I bet. They said you were two thousand years old on the news. Or is that a lie too?"

"No, that is the truth."

She already knew that it was, but to hear it from his mouth, it was just as surprising. She was sitting beside a being that had walked this earth for over two thousand years. She was nothing short of impressed and wished she could spend hours asking him questions about everything. He was a walking, talking history book.

"Wow," she breathed out in awe. "That's amazing."

"I suppose so," he frowned once again.

He was really a man of little words. "What did you need time for exactly?"

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "You are nosy aren't you?"

"I'm a handful, as you put it," she shrugged.

She could have sworn he chuckled, but it was so soft and short lived that she would never know for sure.

"What is your name, little one?"

"If you tell me why exactly you faked your own death, I'll tell you my name," she bargained.

He looked impressed. "You are making a deal with a vampire?"

"You sound like I'm selling my soul to the devil," she snickered. "It's just a name."

"It's so much more than that," he replied so softly she could have sworn had hadn't even spoken at all.

She frowned as she gazed over at him. He didn't even blink. He just kept staring at her, expecting her to speak. His orbs had darkened and there was an odd look in his eye, as if giving her his name really was so much more than that. She shuddered at the thought.

"Your name?"

"Nuh uh, you have to tell me why you faked your death first," she shook her head. "And then maybe I'll tell you my name."

"You would lie to a vampire, then? That is very risky of you."

"It's not lying, it's manipulation," she couldn't help but smirk.

He continued to stare at her, though a small, true smile began to form across his lips. She found that she liked his smile. He reminded her more of the vampire she remembered as a child when he smiled like that.

"I found life to be meaningless. I believed the peace between human and vampires could have one day been achieved, but my vision would never be accepted," he gazed up at the night sky, his tone turning sad. "I had grown tired of my existence, of all the pain I had caused and I sought to end my life."

She wanted to interject that there was never a good reason for someone to end their own life, but she didn't want to startle him and have him stop. She wanted to know all she could about this vampire, including why it was even possible that she was able to talk to him when he was supposedly dead.

"I wanted to see the song one last time. I wished to feel the rays of sun on my skin," he looked so lost in thought. "But my child's tears stopped me. I thought after a thousand years, I was no longer needed. It appeared I was wrong."

"So you stayed?"

"I did," he nodded.

"But why fake your own death? Why not tell everyone you're not dead?"

Godric sighed heavily. "I plan to. I simply needed time."

"It's been a year. Do your…children know that you're alive?" she questioned.

He smiled sadly. "No they do not."

"Don't you think they deserve to know you're not dead?" she didn't understand everything he was saying. Vampires could have children? Were they the vampires they turned? Did they know if one of their own died? There was only so much you could learn from the Internet.

"I needed time to think, to understand my own existence."

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't know," she pointed out. "I mean I don't know how y'all work and all, but I'm guessing it's sort of like a family. If I found out someone in my family was alive when I thought they were dead and they hid it from me, I would be furious."

He was staring at her again. She shifted under his scrutinizing gaze and looked around. She searched for something to say, and was almost relieved when her phone began ringing. Her cheeks flushed as she slipped her phone from her pocket. She groaned as she realized it was her roommate.

"Sorry," she chewed on her bottom lip, risking a glance over to Godric. He was gazing back up at the sky, however, not giving her a care in the world. She raised an eyebrow before pushing herself to her feet and moving a few feet away from the swing set. Not that it mattered, considering Godric could hear her conversation anyways. "Hello?"

"Where in the blue hell are you? You said you would only be gone for an hour!"

She rolled her eyes at her overprotective friend. "I'm just finishing, I'll be home soon."

"Just catch a cab, wherever you are. You don't know what _things_ you might run into out there. It's dark out!"

"I'm aware," she stifled a snicker. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

She quickly hung up and turned, only to frown as she realized she was utterly alone. She turned left and right but Godric was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared just like he had when she was a child. Damn vampire.

"You never told me your name," he was standing directly behind her again. She turned, slower this time, and sent him a mock glare.

"You need to stop doing that," she shot at him.

He caught her chin suddenly, forcing their gazes to meet. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she tried to step back. But he kept her firmly in place as she began to feel a tug in the depths of her consciousness. She knew immediately what he was doing as she tried to struggle. But she could not fight his great strength and soon her shoulders were sagging, her mind completely at his disposal.

"What is your name?" he questioned again.

"Grace," she couldn't control her lips from moving. "My name is Grace."

A smile spread across his lips as he dropped his hand from her chin and ended the glamour. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace."

Grace didn't know whether to be furious that he had glamoured her or just plain annoyed. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

"I'm a vampire," he reminded.

"You have a habit of glamouring me," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just as a I steal your swing, I suppose," his smile grew ever so slightly. "You should return home now, Grace."

"Will you glamour me again if I don't?" Grace challenged him.

"It's not safe."

"You're not safe or the world in general isn't safe?"

There was amusement in his orbs again. "Me."

"Well you haven't killed me yet, so I'll take my chances, Godric."

"You're a fool."

She snorted. "Probably."

They stared at one another for a moment before Godric shook his head and moved around her. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to follow, but was stopped when he once again was no longer in sight. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Seriously?" she sighed, twisting around in search of him. She was starting to grow annoyed at that little parlor trick. Why couldn't the damn vampire stand still? "Godric?"

But he never replied, nor did he appear again. She waited in that park a good ten minutes before her shoulders dropped in disappointment. Godric was gone, and she was once again left wondering if he was even real. Had her mind played tricks on her? Had she just been seeing things? Or was it completely possible that he really had just been faking his own death? But then why would he show up here of all places?

"You're really annoying, you know that," she muttered to the empty park before shaking her head and turning in the direction of her apartment building. Her roommate was worried enough as it was. If she took any longer getting home she'd likely call the police. Grace, however, couldn't help but stand just at the edge of the park for a few more minutes, wondering if the vampire would reappear.

He never did.

It wasn't until she was safely in her apartment, assuring her friend that she was perfectly fine, that she saw him again. He was back on her swing, sitting right where she had first seen him. She stood by that window and rolled her eyes, glaring through the glass like he could even see her. She doubted he knew this was where she lived. She doubted he would even know which window to look up at.

And yet there he was, looking directly at her.

"Stealing my swing again," she snickered.

She could have sworn he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Grace tried not to let Godric distract her as she went about her normal day routine. She had a practice with her swim team and end of the semester exams were approaching quickly. She needed to focus. And she tried extremely hard not to let her thoughts drift to the vampire that was not so dead after all. However, she failed miserably, and found herself staring off into space more than once during her lectures.

"What's gotten into you?" her classmate and fellow member of the swim team nudged her in the side and sent her a swift glare. "You haven't even taken any notes!"

"Oh," Grace blinked, gazing down at her empty notebook. The lecture was nearing the end and she hadn't written a single word.

"I'll send you them," she rolled her eyes at Grace. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Grace shrugged. She wasn't sure how acceptable it would be to gush about a vampire who had faked his own death and had stolen her swing _again_. She was certain she would be locked away for sounding absolutely insane.

"Just get your head out of the clouds."

Grace frowned and tried to focus for the last twenty minutes of class. She barely wrote a word however, scribbling on the page instead. Her friend huffed at how distracted she was as she packed her things up after being dismissed. Gave offered her an apologetic smile as she too hurriedly grabbed her things and jogged out of the room. She just wanted to get home and go for a jog. Her legs were still aching after last night's adventure, but jogging was one of the few ways she was ever able to clear her thoughts.

And she desperately needed to clear her thoughts.

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon as she jogged closer and closer to the park across from her apartment, and by the time she reached the entrance, the sky had darkened completely. She waited for a few minutes, as if expecting Godric to appear out of thin air again, but soon realized that she was only kidding herself. Godric wouldn't be hanging out in some random Dallas park for no reason. She was silly for thinking he would be.

Sighing, Grace hurried through the park to return home. She had nearly made it passed the swing set when suddenly a gust of wind brought her to a dead stop. Her breath was caught in her throat as she slowly turned, facing the swings.

There he was.

And he was still on her swing.

"I thought I would never see you again," she pivoted on her heel and began towards the swings. She noted he was wearing the same outfit from the previous night, dirt covering his entire body. "Did the ground attack you or something?"

Godric raised an eyebrow at her. "I went to ground at sunrise."

Her eyes grew wide. "You _actually_ slept in the ground?"

He looked amused at her awe. "I traveled many centuries without a coffin or light tight bedroom."

"Wow," she shook her head in disbelief. "What's it like?"

"You are too curious for your own good, Grace," her name slipped off his tongue, causing her to shudder. The way his accent spoke her name, it sent an odd tingling throughout her body.

"That's your own fault," Grace shrugged, moving around him and to the swing beside him. "You just kept appearing and disappearing out of nowhere; what else was I supposed to believe when I was a kid? I thought you were some kind of wizard."

She giggled when he looked appalled at her suggestion.

"Sorry, does that offend you?"

"Greatly," his nose scrunched up in disgust.

She stifled her laugh as she began swaying on the swing. "So what are you doing back here, anyways?"

"I was curious myself," Godric admitted, tilting his head to the side as he took her in. She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing stare and that only caused a small smile to spread across his lips. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Grace?"

"Only when you look at me without blinking," she shuddered.

"My apologies then," he didn't look very sorry, however.

"Well as long as you're sorry," she had to look away, gazing down at the sand instead of into those blue abysses. "What are you curious about?"

"You."

Grace froze, her feet digging into the sand. She needed something to keep her grounded. "Me?" her voice was nothing more than a squeak and she blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, me, really? What's so curious about me?"

"You do not seem afraid," his head tilted to the side. "I'm a vampire and yet you converse with me as if I were human."

"Should I be treating you any differently?"

"You should be afraid."

She risked a glance at the vampire, searching his face for anything that could possibly cause her an ounce of fear. She found nothing, however. "Well I'm not."

His eyebrows furrowed as if the idea of someone not being afraid was unthinkable. She began to assure him that he didn't appear all that scary when suddenly he was no longer sitting beside her. Grace frowned as she turned her head to gaze around in search of the vampire.

She wasn't expecting him to appear behind her, nor did she expect his hand to suddenly wrap around her throat. Her entire body stilled, her eyes growing wide. Godric pressed himself against her back, his hand curled around the base of her neck. He didn't squeeze, didn't tighten his grip at all. She could still breathe; she could probably even knock his hand away and escape.

"And now?" he question, the pad of his thumb massaging her neck. "Now are you afraid?"

Her mouth felt dry as her heart pounded in her chest, quickening with every caress of his thumb. He wasn't trying to hurt her, and instead frighten her. But that thought did not calm her wild heart. "Are you…are you trying to make me afraid?"

A dark chuckle rumbled behind her and she shuddered at the sound, a chill running along her spine. "Is it working?"

"No," she managed out.

His hand did tightened around her throat this time, though he still didn't apply pressure. Her entire body tensed, however, and for a split moment, she did wonder if he would kill her. Maybe he hadn't killed her as a child because he had some sort of morals. But she wasn't a child any longer.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he whispered into her ear, his other hand sweeping her long locks over one shoulder.

She couldn't deny the spark of fear as his hand locked around her throat. She could breathe, and yet his sudden change made her feel breathless.

"Do you fear me, Grace?" she suppressed a whimper as he spoke her name, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "Do I frighten you?"

"N-no," her voice wavered but she was proud of herself for even being able to speak.

"And why not?"

She had to close her eyes to remind herself that this was Godric, not some other vampire. This was the vampire that had stolen her swing, glamoured her back to bed, and had done nothing but tease her. He hadn't harmed her, or even attempted to. She had to believe there was still good in him.

"You told me last night that you wanted peace between human and vampires," she swallowed hard. "You were tired of all the pain you caused."

When he didn't respond, her tense shoulders began to relax.

"You could have killed me when I was a kid, but you didn't. You could have killed me last night, but you still didn't," Grace reasoned. "If you really want peace, then you wouldn't kill some innocent girl."

His hand remained in place around her throat, and for a moment, she thought she had been so completely wrong. But another chuckle sounded, though it was filled with amusement this time, and his hand slowly drew to her shoulder instead.

"You are as wise as you are curious," he whispered one last time in her ear before suddenly he was gone.

Grace shot to her feet, tearing around in search of the vampire. Her hand rose to her neck, rubbing where he hadn't even left a mark. Her heart was still racing wildly as she searched the dark, empty park for any sign of Godric. But he was gone. Again.

"Really?" she sighed heavily. She was getting tired of him just disappearing. Shaking her head, she plopped back down onto the swing, though this time relishing in _her_ swing. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at being back in that swing after so long. It had fit her even when she was a child, and it still seemed to fit her.

"Why that swing?"

Grace jumped at his reappearance, this time on her right. She rolled her eyes as she swung, ignoring his intense stare. "I don't know. I just like it. You really need to stop disappearing, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling as he watched her. "I find your reaction to be amusing."

"Glad I can entertain you," she snorted before falling back to a stand still. "Why this park?"

"Hm?"

She turned towards him curiously. "Of all the parks, of all the swings in the world, why this one?"

Godric looked uncertain of how to answer, turning his gaze up to the night sky. "I'm not entirely sure of why this park."

"Well then why, Dallas?" she questioned. "If you're supposed to be dead, then why are you hanging around here still?"

"I haven't always," he admitted. "I traveled for many months. But I found I could not stay away for too long from my children."

"So you're, ah, vampire children are here then?"

He shook his head and her chest tightened at how sad he appeared. "No, they are both in Louisiana at the moment. But I found this was as close as I could get without interfering."

Grace frowned as she watched the pain cross his features. "Because they don't know, right?" when he nodded her heart broke. "Well why don't you just tell them?"

"They will be furious. They will hate me."

"Well of course they will be," she shrugged. "But isn't it better for them to be furious for a little while instead of having them mourn you?"

"They are very stubborn. Especially my Viking," he sighed at the thought of his children. She still didn't understand what a vampire family could possibly be like, but she imagined they had to be somewhat similar to a regular, human family.

"So they might be pissed off for a few years. Y'all are immortal. Isn't that better than centuries of them thinking you're gone?" Grace pointed out. "They deserve to know. And honestly, I think you would be much happier if they did. You miss them."

He turned his gaze onto her, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was trying to understand her. "You think that I am sad?"

"I think you're miserable," she could see it in his eyes. There was something missing, like a piece of him was no longer there. "Everyone always needs their family, whatever that family might be. Maybe it's blood, or just a group of friends, or whatever. But family is everything. Even vampires must need that."

He stared at her for the longest time and she was growing uncomfortable again, her hands fidgeting on her lap. A small smile crossed his lips as he finally looked away, allowing for Grace to sigh and relax.

"You _are_ wise," he mused. "And what about your family, little one?"

She watched as his gazed turned to where the gate once laid leading to her small house. The gate was no longer there, however, instead bushes taking its place. She was almost sad to see the change. "We moved a few years back to Houston for my dad's job. It wasn't until recently I came back for school."

"And you returned to this park," he nodded at the apartment building across the street. "Why?"

Grace shrugged as she glanced around the park before landing on him. "Honestly? I don't really know. I've just always loved it here."

"Especially, that swing."

"Especially this swing," her hands curled around the chains holding the swing up. "After that night, I could think of nothing but how you could even be possible. I was obsessed. I think I worried my parents for a while, and I think that was one of the reasons we moved. Turns out I wasn't so crazy after y'all came out into the open."

He eyed her and she was beginning to feel self-conscious. There was just something about when his eyes bore right through her, as if he could see into the depths of her soul.

"You truly are a remarkable thing, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say remarkable," Grace shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. They fell into a comfortable silence as the gentle breeze rustled the trees surrounding the park. She was perfectly content on just remaining on that swing for the rest of the night, though she had a feeling if she stayed away from home for too long, her roommate would call in worry.

Suddenly, however, she was yanked right off of the swing. She yelped, trying to pull out of Godric's grasps as he held onto her arms.

"You must return home now, little one," he shot her a quick glance before gazing over her shoulder to the line of trees. "It is no longer safe."

"But…" she wanted to argue that she felt utterly safe around him, but his grasp tightened just enough for her to clamp her mouth shut.

"You need to return home," he caught her gaze and she immediately groaned, knowing what he would do. It was easier this time, to have her fall under his great power, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "Return home, Grace, and do not wander out again this evening."

"Okay."

"Good girl," he squeezed her arms before releasing her. She shook her head, the glamour ending as she took a step away. "Now go on your way."

"You did it to me again," she huffed, though her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to move around Godric. "You really need to stop doing that."

He only gave her a small smile as she crossed the park to her apartment building. She did pause, however, before crossing the street. She glanced over her shoulder but frowned when she realized he was once again gone.

"Damn, Vampire," she grumbled, only to stop suddenly when she felt that gust of wind again. Her eyes fluttered close as a voice sounded in her ear, his lips ever so close.

"I will see you again soon," he vowed before disappearing completely.

Grace sighed and nodded to the empty park as if he could see her. "Goodnight, Godric." She turned then, glanced for any cars, and hurried to the building. It was only when she was safely inside the lobby doors that she glanced back at the park. She was surprised to find Godric settled on the sidewalk, gazing directly at her. Had he been making sure she arrived safely, even if it had only been across the street? The thought make her smile as she waved to the vampire and jogged up the stairs to her apartment.

She couldn't wait to see the vampire again.

* * *

Godric sighed as he watched her disappear up the stairs and out of sight. He stood there for a few more minutes, hoping to catch another glance of up through her window. Drapes were covering the glass, however, leaving him feel disappointed. He didn't understand why he suddenly found this girl intriguing. He barely remembered her as a child. He barely even remembered that very park. But he had been drawn to it for some reason as he tried to rid his thoughts of his children. And then she had come along.

He was supposed to slowly approach Louisiana after ensuring that his former area and its new Sheriff were well. He was supposed to risk his children seeing him as he tried to catch a quick glimpse of them. But he had been distracted. And by a human girl.

He had never been interested by any individual human other than Eric and Nora. But they had been different; they had been special. This girl, she was only ordinary. However, the more time he spent around her, he was beginning to realize she was much more than that. She was entirely human, nothing supernatural about her. But it was her innocent view on the world, her curiosity that felt like a fresh breath of air. He could not understand how anyone could not fear him. But she did not. She didn't fear him at all.

Godric couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as he glanced one last time at the building before taking off into the night sky. He would find more suitable arrangements than the ground for the day and then he would once again seek her out tomorrow night.

"Grace," her name slipped from his lips, his smile widening.

He had an inkling he would not be able to stay away, even if he should. He was dangerous, he was a monster. He wasn't even supposed to be there; he was supposed to be spending the rest of his existence in solitude and grief. But when he was with her, he found that he did not want that.

What would his children think?

He chuckled as he thought of his Viking's response. He would be appalled at the notion of a human bringing his maker any sort of happiness. Though Godric had become aware of a telepath that had captured Eric's attention as of late. He wondered if his eldest child had finally begun to evolve.

Nora, part of the Authority and a key member in the support of mainstreaming amongst humans, would likely question his choice but accept it.

His choice.

He was speaking as if she was his, as if he had claimed her.

But he had not. And he would not. He had never claimed a human, nor did he wish to.

Or did he with her? There was something about the way she stared at him, like he was just an average boy and not a beast that had roamed this earth for millenniums. She did not judge him, did not cower away in fear. Perhaps there was still a child inside of her. Perhaps she had just not lost her childlike notions. But even if that was so, it was refreshing. He found he enjoyed her attentions.

Even when he should not.

Godric almost wished he could reach out to his children to ask for their advice. Eric would surely advise against claiming anyone short of being worthy, though perhaps this telepath had changed his child. Nora would simply wish for him to be happy, just as she always had.

The thought of his family brought a sad smile to Godric's lips. He wondered if Grace was right, if he should inform his children that he was still here, roaming this earth and watching over them. The thought of his family being reunited brought him great happiness. She had been correct; he was miserable.

"It's too soon," Godric shook his head, gently landing before a small cottage just outside of the city. It had been a safe home he would sneak off to when his Sheriff duties had grown tiresome. "They will know soon. But not know."

Vowing to himself, Godric slipped inside of his home and left the thoughts of his children outside. Only Graced crossed his thoughts for the rest of the evening before he fell into a dead rest safely tucked away in his light tight room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Godric chuckled to himself as he watched the frustration grow on Grace's face. She had been sitting there on her favourite swing for two hours, waiting on him to arrive. He should have just revealed himself, but he had found her agitation to be amusing, and instead stood just inside of the trees, watching her from afar. He was impressed that she had waited for so long, surprised that she wouldn't have stormed off after the first hour. But there she sat, waiting impatiently for him.

"Stupid vampire," she would grumble ever few minutes, glancing down at her phone to check the time. It brought a grin to his face, a grin that he hadn't worn in too long. He hadn't been this amused in many centuries. Not since his family and been together last.

It should have bothered him that the object of his entertainment for the last few nights had been a human. He wished for peace amongst vampires and humans, but he had never wished for a human himself. They were troublesome and only reminded him of his past mistakes. He did not need another reason to feel the guilt that he did.

But Grace had been different the moment she had accused him of stealing her swing two nights prior. She was unlike any other human he had ever encountered. Either they were disgusted of the monster he was, or they wished to have sex with him or have his blood. He didn't care for either. But Grace did not desire either one, and instead was curious about who he was, about what he was. She didn't care about his blood or the pleasure he could bring her. And that was refreshing to find in a breather.

Decided he had put Grace through enough of a wait, he began through the trees and out into the open. He was as quiet as he could possibly be as he moved behind the swing set, standing directly behind the girl. She was so engrossed in glaring at her phone that she never even realized he was there, gazing down at her. He stifled a snort as she let out an exasperated sigh and shot to her feet with every intention to leave. She was already storming away when he called out to her.

"Leaving so soon?"

Grace turned around so fast, she swore she got whiplash. She glared at the stupid vampire who was once again, on her swing. "Really? Again? You stole it again?"

He merely shrugged, suppressing the smirk that was threatening to spread across his lips. It was too amusing to him to see her so frustrated.

"You're late," she planted her hands on her hips.

"I never informed you when I would see you next," he pointed out.

That only seemed to frustrate her more. "Well whose fault is that? You just disappear and then whisper in my ear that you'll see me again soon. That isn't how you make plans, you know."

"My apologies, I'm unaware of how humans operate," he pulled the vampire card, though by the smile that was forcing itself across his lips, she had a feeling he knew exactly what he had done to her for the past two hours.

"Ass," she thought about just twisting around and storming back home, but then this entire time would have been a waste. The whole reason she had been waiting for so long had been because she was excited to see him. Perhaps she had gone a bit overboard; she could have waited in her nice warm apartment for him to appear in the park. But she hadn't been thinking rationally and instead just dashed outside the moment the sun disappeared.

She instead grumpily stomped back to the swing set and plopped down beside Godric. She did, however, send him another glare for stealing her swing. He only chuckled in response before gazing up at the night sky.

"And how are you this evening, little one?"

"Annoyed."

"Why could that possibly be?" he sent her a look of innocence.

She was surprised that he was teasing her. It was only the other night that he had been sad and miserable. What had changed? "Aren't you supposed to be a brooding vampire?"

"Would you rather me be?" he raised an eyebrow.

He was surprised himself that he felt lighter and more alive than he had in the past year. He had been miserable since faking his death, since leaving Dallas and his children behind. He had needed the time alone, to search for something he wasn't even sure existed. He just wanted peace, happiness, and forgiveness perhaps. He knew he would not have the latter, but the former was still possible.

However, he had begun to wonder if staying alive for his children had been enough. He had watched over them, interfering in the smallest of ways if he must. But had it been worth it? Would he have been happier if he had just met the sun?

Godric had bean contemplating his decision as of late, wondering if perhaps if should still meet the sun. But meeting Grace two nights ago, he was reminded of a time when this pain and guilt did not eat away at him. He was reminded of a happier time with his children, a time when he felt free. He had not felt that in many years and he found himself wanting to cling to this feeling in fear that should it disappear, he would once again think about searching out the true death.

"Godric?" Grace's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the sudden change in the vampire. She shouldn't have said anything. As annoying as he was, she would much rather enjoy this teasing side of him. Her heart broke when she saw the pain in his orbs.

Godric offered a small smile. "My apologies, little one. I lost myself in thought."

"That's alright," she shrugged, though eyes his closely. "I have a habit of daydreaming myself."

"And what exactly do you daydream of?" he quickly changed the subject.

She opened her mouth to respond when a blush broke out across her cheeks. No, no she certainly could not tell him about her daydreams of him. It was nothing terrible, or wrong, but she had found herself lost in thought concerning this vampire too many times lately. It was embarrassing; she was not supposed to feel this attached to someone she had only met recently. It was pathetic.

"Just things," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

He stared at her, making her uncomfortable again, before his head suddenly whipped to the side. He could sense other beings approaching and his entire body grew tense. He could not risk being seen, not when he was supposedly dead. He could not have his children learning of his survival from anyone other than him. They would surely hate him for all of eternity then.

"We're no longer alone," Godric murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

Grace shot him a worried glance. "Humans or vampires?"

He tilted his head to the side, inhaling the night air, and soon he was on his feet and tugging Grace from the swing. "Vampires. Come, it is no longer safe."

She expected him to drag her towards her apartment, and was surprised when he instead grasped onto her hand and led the way to the line of trees. She wanted to question where they were going when she only just lived across the street, but she was silenced when voices sounded in the night.

"_Do you smell that?"_

"_Fresh meat."_

Grace stopped dead, her eyes growing in horror. They had smelled her. Whoever they might be, they had smelled her scent and they had come running. "Godric!"

He didn't utter a word as he yanked her through the trees, hiding her behind one. He held a single finger to her lips as he peered around the tree. Two figures began to approach the park, gliding over to the swing set in search of their next meal. Grace began to panic, her heart racing in her chest. Godric tried to calm her, his hand rising to caress her cheek, but it didn't help her labored breaths.

"_Where is she?"_

"_I can still smell her. Virgin blood mixed with fear. We're going to have a treat tonight!"_

A small whimper sounded from her lips and it was enough to spark the vampires' interest. Heads snapped in the direction of the trees, the taller of the two beginning to approach. A low growl escaped Godric as he pressed himself against her in hopes that his scent would mask hers. The vampire did stop, much to Godric's relief, but his head was instead tilted in their direction. They could still smell her fear; they could still hear her racing heartbeat. They would find her in seconds if he did not do something.

He was not about to let the object of his recently discovered amusement be used as a blood bag.

"Godric…" she breathed out before suddenly, his lips were upon hers. Her hands immediately were on his chest, trying to push him away. What was he doing? There were vampires literally sniffing her blood out, and he was kissing her? Was he absolutely insane?

Godric, however, ignored her protests and instead placed both of his hands on either side of her against the tree, pressing every inch of his body against hers. His lips remained in place as he listened for her heartbeat. It was still rapidly pounding in her chest and he had to remove one hand from the tree to place over her chest in hopes that it would calm her. It didn't. He growled again and he pressed his lips harder against hers, his body beginning to react in ways that it should not.

It was only when he gripped her hips tightly that her heart skipped a beat. It was that split second of a moment that he knew would save her life. He broke his lips apart from hers for only a moment to sniff the air around them, ensuring her scent was masked by his own, before he once again captured her lips with a kiss. Her hands were no longer trying to push him away as her eyes fluttered closed. Her shoulders sagged as she slumped against the tree, and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. This was not how he had planned to kiss her, but it had calmed her and done its job.

He vowed the next time they would both find pleasure out of the act.

"_She's gone."_

"_Damn it."_

"_Lets just go and find another."_

Godric listened carefully, waiting for the vampires to leave the park before slowly drawing himself away from Grace. He did peck her on the lips one last time before taking a step away from the breathless girl. His smirk widened at how flushed she was, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"A-are they gone?" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to where the vampires had been so close to finding her.

"Yes," he nodded, eying her closely. He was intrigued what her reaction would be, and already found great amusement in how heavily she was breathing. She raised a hand to place over her heart that was once again beginning to race and stared at him like he was absolutely mad.

"W-what was…" she motioned between them. "That?"

"I needed to mask your scent," he shrugged.

It did make sense to her. The kiss, however, still baffled her. Where the hell had that come from?

And why did a small part of her actually feel disappointed that it had ended so quickly?

"But why…why did you…" her fingers had a mind of their own as they brushed across her lips. She could still feel the faint pressure of his lips against hers and that caused her blush to darken. What was wrong with her?

"Why did I kiss you?" he was teasing her again. He couldn't help it. He enjoyed seeing her rattled, seeing the frustration build in her orbs. It was amusing to him.

"Yes, why did you kiss me?" her shoulders straightened as she pushed herself away from the tree. Was he really teasing her about this? Was he really turning this into some sort of joke?

"Your fear was alerting them to where you were. I simply had to cease your fear," he explained simply.

"By kissing me? That's how you decided to get rid of my fear?" she raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious right now?

"It worked, did it not?" he raised an eyebrow. "The skip in your heartbeat just saved your life, Grace, and you are angry?"

Grace crossed her arms, sending him a pointed glare. "Was kissing really the only way to save my life?"

"Perhaps there were other alternatives," Godric shrugged. "Not nearly as enjoyable, though."

"Enjoyable for who, exactly?" she muttered under her breath.

"You, it seems."

Her eyes narrowed, though she didn't deny it. "Can we leave now? Or did you plan to hang out in the trees all night?"

He chuckled but waved for her to lead the way. She huffed as she turned on her heal and began through the trees to the park. Godric couldn't stop his orbs from dropping to her backside as she waltzed around the trees, and shook his head when he realized he was enjoying the view. What would Eric have to say if he could see his maker?

Godric had to stifle a snort, knowing if it had been the Viking in his shoes, he would have taken Grace right then and there. He had a _bit_ more class then that, though only just barely.

What was this girl doing to him? He had not fucked a human in many years, and even then, it had never been intimate. He had never cared. It had only been to relieve a need. But he found that desire flaring from deep inside of him, clawing it's way to the forefront. Grace was different in many many ways, but in that moment, a part of Godric merely wanted to take her.

"Mother of…" Grace's voice shook him from his thoughts and he was grateful for the distraction.

Or he would take a page out of his Viking's book and rip her clothes from her body before she could even utter a word.

The sudden scent of her blood, however, did nothing to suppress the urge, and instead caused his lower half to twitch in anticipation. He had not felt like this in decades, and yet this girl comes along and was threatening to bring out the beast from within. How had she so easily made him forget his misery?

"Ouch."

"Grace?" Godric swallowed hard, trying to shake away the newly awakened desire and appeared at her side in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she waved off his worried hands. "I just tripped and scratched myself on a branch. I'm fine."

"You are not fine."

"Lets just get out of here instead of arguing if I'm fine or not," she suggested, continuing through the trees until the sight of the swing set came into view.

"Are you certain you're not hurt?"

"It's just a little scratch," Grace assured with a shrug, turning around once they were inside the park. She felt like she could breathe finally, though one glance at him and she felt the blood rush back to her cheeks. "I'm fine,"

His orbs never left her leg however, as if he could see right through the material. She shifted uncomfortably when he inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening.

"You're bleeding," his voice had lowered into an almost growl.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline before realization dawned. She was bleeding. He was a vampire.

"Oh," she took a hesitant step back. "Are you…are you okay?"

His gaze snapped to hers and the ache in his fangs lessened just the slightest. The hint of fear on her face was enough to sate his hunger. For now.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Though you should return home; should the vampires smell your blood they will return and will not stop until they find you."

The blood drained from her face. "That would definitely not be good."

"Not at all," he agreed with a strained voice. "Perhaps another evening we could…"

"Do you want to come up?" she wasn't about to let tonight be ruined because some hungry vampires had come around and spooked them. Well, they had spooked her and caused Godric to 'calm' her by any means necessary. Which included a kiss; a kiss she still could not get out of her thoughts.

He seemed surprised at her offer. "You are asking a vampire to your home?"

"Pretty sure that's what I just said, yeah," she nodded with a frown. If he didn't want to, he could have just said so. "But it's fine. I'll just go and…"

"You are a fool," he shook his head in disbelief. Never had a human willingly offered him an invitation into their home without the expectation of sex.

"Gee, thanks," Grace rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the insult."

"I didn't mean it as such," Godric frowned. He forgot how sensitive humans were at times. "I would…I would very much like to accompany you."

Her eyes narrowed, eying him carefully in case he was just humoring her. But he genuinely did look surprise at her offer, and that caused her to relax. "Alright then, lets go then. I'd rather not be a vampire chew toy."

Godric nodded in agreement as he motioned her towards the building. He laid a hand on her back as they walked and she couldn't help the thoughts that crossed her mind. The damn kiss would not leave her alone. It had _just_ been an act to calm her down, right? It couldn't have been for any other reason. She shouldn't enjoy the thought of Godric kissing her again. She didn't just kiss strangers; she wasn't that kind of girl.

But then again, Godric wasn't entirely a stranger, or a typical man.

She tried to hide the sigh that escaped her lips, but could feel Godric's stare as he sent her a questioning glance. She tried to ignore him as they crossed the street, but it was damn near impossible. She was going to have to have a long discussion with Godric about staring at people. Not only was it making her uncomfortable, but it only increased thoughts she really shouldn't be having.

Not that she would include that last part into this discussion.

Godric wondered what Grace could have possibly been thinking about as she ushered him into the apartment building and up the stairs. He arrived on the third floor landing in only a blink of an eye, leaving a grumbling Grace to pull herself up the flights of stairs at a human pace.

"You really like showing off, don't you," she accused.

He only smiled in return, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Vampires," she shook her head before slipping the key into her apartment door, pushing it open and motioning him in. When he remained outside, staring at her expectantly, she blushed yet again and mumbled an invitation.

"Thank you," he stepped over the threshold, gazing around the small apartment with interest. "Are your roommates home?"

"No, thank god," Grace led him into the living room, frowning when she realized she hadn't cleaned up today. "Haley moved in with her boyfriend months ago and Amy is with hers this weekend. So it's just us."

He nodded as he took a good look around. It was small and cramped and it made him wonder how humans could possibly live in such a place. He was quickly reminded, however, that he had slept in the ground for the majority of his existence. It had only been in the recent centuries that he had taken to living in a home.

"Sorry about the mess," she hobbled over to the couch, collecting a few magazines and dumping them on the side table before grabbing dishes from the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting to be mauled by a two thousand year old vampire"

"I did not maul you," Godric defended with a quirk of his lips.

She snickered as she slipped into the kitchen for a quick moment, suppressing a wince until she was safely in the other room. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe it hadn't been just a small little scratch. Her calf was beginning to throb in pain and she could feel the blood that was starting to stain her jeans. Not a little cut at all.

"You're in pain," Godric was beside her in the kitchen in an instant. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, forcing a smile. "Really, Godric."

He sent her a pointed look before his gaze dropped to her leg. The ache of his fangs was growing again and he tried desperately not to inhale the smell of her blood.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" she asked curiously. She wasn't angry that he was struggling with his control. He hadn't attacked her yet, or even made a move too. If he had wanted to, he could have drained every ounce of blood from her body. But he hadn't. "When was the last time you had blood?"

"Not for many days," he admitted, pulling his gaze to meet his. "It's become difficult since arriving in Dallas."

"You don't want anyone to recognize you," she nodded in understanding. "I get it. But isn't that not good? Don't you guys need blood like we need food?"

"I don't require as much blood at my age."

"But you still require it," Grace pointed out with a frown. "You haven't eaten for days and I'm just standing here bleeding. That's not so good, is it?"

He began to assure her that he was fine, that he could control himself. But even he knew he was lying. He had learned control throughout his long existence, but he had never gone so long without blood. Even while he was in the fellowship, he would sip the True Bloods they shoved into his cage.

"I'm afraid I should not have let it go this long," Godric sighed heavily, taking a step back. "Perhaps I should leave. I do not want to cause you any harm and…"

"Nuh uh," Grace quickly shook her head. Their evening wasn't going to end just because she was bleeding out. "I'll just go clean it up and presto, we'll be fine."

The urge would still be there, he knew. The smell of blood would remain in his nostrils until he had sustenance once again. He didn't want to put her in dangers way. He had done everything in his power to protect her only moments ago; he would not be the one who drained her because he lost control.

"It would be best if I…"

"If you went and sat in the living room. Yep, it would be," she started pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the couch. She would not take no for an answer. "I still have a thousand questions and I feel like you owe me one so…"

"I owe you one?" he raised an eyebrow, allowing for her to push him down onto the couch. He frowned as it groaned under his weight, but it held in place. "I remember quite clearly that I was the one to save your life."

"Yes but you were two hours late," she pointed out. "And a man should never leave a woman waiting. It's rude."

"Is that so?" a small chuckle emitted from his lips. How was this girl able to elicit such a response from him? Oh yes, his children would be quite amused if he learned about his odd relationship with this human.

"Mhmm," she chirped, grinning herself. "Now sit there and don't move. I'll just go fix myself up and then we can talk."

He had a feeling she would dive herself in front of the door before he could leave. The thought once again amused him. It seemed she had grown just as attached to him as he was to her.

"I'll be right back," she promised before limping into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door with a long sigh, her eyes fluttering close as she allowed a moment to just breathe. She had nearly become a blood bag to two vampires; she just needed a minute or two.

Pulling herself together, Grace pushed herself away from the door and began towards her dresser, pulling out a pair of yoga pants to change into. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to tug down her jeans, wincing as the material rubbed against what she first thought to be a simple scratch. It wasn't a scratch at all, however. With the jeans in a pile on the floor, she finally got a good look and paled at the gash that appeared on her calf.

"Oh god," she had never liked the sight of blood before. She once fainted just stepping into the hospital and seeing a bag of blood. She was a wimp, she knew that. And seeing the blood seeping out of the gash, it was beginning to make her nauseous. "Yep, definitely not a scratch."

She let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard as she began across the room to where her first aid kit was. She didn't even make it halfway, however, when the door burst open. Her eyes grew wide as she just stared at Godric in horror.

"Godric!" she exclaimed, her mouth dropping open.

He just stood there staring at her, his orbs glancing between her lace panties and bloodied leg.

"I'm not wearing pants!" she cried out in embarrassment, trying to shoo him back out of the room. The first step she took however, she cringed and swayed on her feet, Godric appearing at her side in mere seconds. She jumped, grabbing her yoga pants and trying to cover what she could. "Godric, get out!"

He raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what he'd done to elicit her anger and embarrassment. "You're in pain. That is _not_ a scratch, Grace."

"Well I know that!" she pushed at his arm as he wrapped it around her waist and helped her down onto the edge of the bed. "Seriously, out! I'm not wearing pants!"

He stared down at her bare legs, slowly kneeling before her. Her face was as red as a tomato; she felt like she was dying of embarrassment. "Does the fact that you are not wearing pants bother you so? You're hurt"

"But I'm not wearing pants!" she complained with a groan. This wouldn't have been as mortifying he had hadn't just kissed her moments ago.

"You care more about the fact that you are currently not wearing pants than the fact that you are bleeding and in pain?" he didn't understand humans. This girl confused him even further.

"Godric!" she tried shoving at his shoulders to get him to move but he just remained in place before her, his hands gently raising her calf to inspect the wound. "Seriously! Not. Wearing. Pants."

Her worry about pants, however, quickly disappeared the moment his fangs extended, a sharp click ringing in the room. She froze, her eyes growing even wider as she stared at those razor sharp incisors. Godric too stilled, gazing up at her out the corner of his eye. He forced his fangs back into his gums, but it was beginning to be a struggle to control himself. He wanted to sink his fangs into her thigh and drink her dry. It was not a thought he enjoyed, but the blood lust was beginning to consume him. Being this close to human blood after so many years of true blood, it was causing the beast from within to claw free.

"G-Godric?" her voice wavered, her heart beginning to race as she stared cautiously down at him. "Are you okay?"

"No," he admitted, his hand running up her calf, his fingertips tracing along the edge of the wound. She whimpered at the pain and tried to pull away, but his other hand grasped onto her ankle tightly. "No, I am very much not okay."

She never feared Godric when had been behind her last night, his hand clasped around her neck. She hadn't been afraid of him at all. But in that moment, with a very hungry vampire kneeling before her, her bleeding calf in his grasps, she was afraid. Grace didn't believe he would intentionally hurt her. But in that moment, it was not Godric sitting there. He was just a regular old vampire who had not eaten in days. And that scared her.

"I-I'm sorry."

Godric's entire demeanor changed from those two words. He gazed up at her with an incredulous look. "Are you apologizing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bleeding. And you're obviously hungry," tt wasn't rational to her either, but she was caught between being scared of the vampire before her and mortified that she _still wasn't wearing pants_. "So I'm sorry?"

"You are apologizing to a vampire that could quite easily kill you because you happen to be bleeding in front of them. You are apologizing when you are the one in pain," his brow furrowed. "I do not understand humans."

"Well I don't understand vampires, so we're even."

A low chuckle sounded from his lips, and just like that, the vampire she had known for the past two days returned before her very eyes. "You are truly amusing, Grace."

"Thanks?" she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "I'm still not wearing any pants though."

"I'm aware," his orbs moved up her leg to where her panties began. His fangs threatened to extend for a second time, only for a much different reason this time. It was difficult to be so close to such a beautiful desire and not being allowed to divulge himself. "You are still bleeding, however."

"Do you…do you want some?" she surprised herself by asking. She surprised Godric as well, his head snapping up to meet her shy gaze.

"What?"

"I mean, you're obviously hungry, and you can't feed because then everyone will know you're alive and for some reason you don't want that. I mean I'm just…my leg is just bleeding so…" why was she asking such a thing? Why was she offering? Was she really that naïve? It was like offering a juicy steak to a lion. Was she truly that much of an idiot?

Godric was awed by her offer. He was close, so close, to wanting to end her life and drink every last drop of her blood. And here she was, offering that very same blood to him.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Godric shook his head, beginning to rise. "You should clean the wound before it gets infected. I believe it's that that I leave."

"No!" she grabbed at his arm, wincing as she put weight on her leg. "You can't just go."

"I will not harm you, Grace. It seems that I'm unable to control myself tonight."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have blood then? I mean, it would help right?" Grace chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "You can't just walk into the grocery store and buy True Blood; you could be seen. You could glamour a human to get you some, I guess, but still it could be risky. And do you really want to risk losing control on some poor innocent person because you haven't fed in so long?"

"Do you realize what you're offering?" his frown deepened as he gazed down at her. "You may be that poor innocent human."

"I trust you," and she did. She did trust him. It was why she was offering. She shouldn't have been. She should have just shooed him out of the room and cleaned herself up. But he was hungry, that was apparent, and she was bleeding; she was a walking talking food source. And she trusted Godric. He was struggling with control, but he had yet to attack her. That told her all she needed to know. "It's okay Godric."

He didn't want to. He didn't want to taste her blood, to even have a drop of it. He was worried he would lose control after so long of not having human blood. True Blood could never taste like the real thing, but he had forced himself to drink the vile stuff the moment it had been created. Not a single drop of human blood had been shed because of him, and he had prided himself on that fact.

But Grace was correct; if he didn't have blood soon, he _would_ lose control. And it would likely be some innocent human he would happen to come across. It was already becoming unbearable just to be in her presence. Could he trust himself to not hurt her, however? Could he trust himself to stop?

"You won't hurt me," she tugged at his hand, offering a small reassuring smile.

"How do you know that I won't?"

"I don't," she shrugged. "But I just have this feeling that you won't."

She truly was unlike any other being he had ever encountered.

Sighing, Godric allowed his hunger to consume him as he knelt beside her. "You are certain?"

She nodded, not uttering a word. She was certain if she opened her mouth again, she would change her mind. So she simply closed her eyes tightly and waited. When his fangs clicked back into place, however, her entire body tensed.

"I will not bite you," he vowed, slicing his own tongue before grasping onto her calf gently. "I promise you that."

Grace swallowed back her fright and nodded for him to begin. Her hands clutched onto her bed sheets as she felt Godric's breath on her leg. She shuddered involuntarily as his tongue flicked out, tasting her for the first time. She had expected him to sink his fangs into her flesh at the first taste, but he stuck to his words and only licked around the wound.

Godric could not help the moan that escaped his lips. The vampires had been correct; her blood was that of a virgin. It only caused her to taste sweeter than he was even expecting. He savored her taste as he licked away the blood with long strokes. His hands tightened on her calf as he approached her wound, gently prodding the ripped skin. Grace whimpered in pain, but his hand began massaging the back of her knee in attempt to soothe her. He bit into his own tongue, his blood flowing over her wound with every lick. The least he could do was heal her as he enjoyed her sweet blood.

As the pain began to ease, Grace relaxed on the bed and allowed a sigh of relief to slip from her lips. The sound was like music to his ears and he found himself becoming greedy, wanting every last drop. When another smell began littering the room, however, Godric froze. He rose from her healing wound to sniff the air before his gaze fell on her laced panties.

It appeared he was not the only one enjoying his ministrations.

A smirk began to spread across his lips as he licked the remaining blood away, his orbs never leaving her panties. He could smell her growing arousal, and was not surprised at all when a soft moan was muffled as Grace bit down hard on her bottom lip. Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and he had to stifle a chuckle at her reaction. It pleased him to know that instead of bringing her pain, he was bringing her pleasure.

He was growing worried, though, that he would lose control in an entirely different sense if he did not stop. It took all the strength he could muster to lift himself away from her now healed leg and not taking her right there on her very own bed.

"I believe I'll give you a moment to dress yourself," he rose to his feet, the smirk still plastered across his face.

Grace peeked an eye open, and at the sight of the smirk, her eyes grew wide. She was embarrassed when his licks had begun to stir something inside of her, her lower half beginning to burn in a need she had not felt in so long.

"Or perhaps a few moments," his gaze fell to her panties and her mouth fell open in surprise. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

With that, he waltzed right out of the room, closing the door behind him. She stared at where he had only been moments ago before groaning in embarrassment. She had _not_ just become aroused while he was licking away her blood!

"Oh god!" she flopped back on her bed, throwing an arm over her burning face. Like this night could have gotten any more mortifying!

* * *

**A/N:** I should be sorry for how long this turned out, but I'm not. expect another chapter today with plenty of fluff (because this is just one big fluffy fic)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Grace hesitated in the doorway of her bedroom, watching as Godric sat contently on her couch. She tried not to blush at what had only just occurred, but it was difficult to keep her cheeks from burning in embarrassment. Why did this vampire affect her like this? She had just met him. She barely knew a thing about him. And yet he kisses her to keep her 'calm' and then licks up her blood and she's practically flinging herself at him. Why? She wasn't normally like this. She had only had two boyfriends in her life and she had never once felt like this when she was around them. She didn't want to know everything about them, she didn't want to spend every possibly minute with them. It was pathetic how attached she was, and it scared her.

"Grace?" Godric raised his gaze to catch hers, a frown settled on his lips as if he could read her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, slowly crossing the room and dropping into the chair across from him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Amusement crossed his orbs. "You are too curious."

"Live with it."

His lips twitched upwards. He was finding it incredibly difficult not to want to smile in her presence. "What would you like to ask, little one?"

"How is my leg healed?" she had expected the sharp pain while dressing, but even as she inspected where the wound should have been, she was only met with perfectly fine flesh. "I mean, I'm not even in pain anymore."

His smile widened as he remembered what had only occurred. He inhaled and was disappointed to find her arousal was gone, though the smell still lingered in the air. "My blood healed you."

She stared at him as if he were insane. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It was barely move than a few drops on the wound," he shrugged. "It was barely much at all. But it healed you."

"Oh," she was shocked at his answer, but at the apprehensive look on his face, she didn't press for answers. "Okay then. Can I ask you something else?"

He raised an eyebrow, nodding for her to continue.

"Have you told your family yet?"

"You will not let that matter drop, will you?" Godric sighed. This was the last thing he wished to talk about.

"I just don't understand why you don't tell them. They're your family."

"Why do you care?" Godric's head tilted to the side. "Who do you care so much about vampires you've never met; vampires that likely would not hesitate to harm you?"

Grace shrugged, not entirely sure _why_ she cared. But she found that she cared about Godric, and she had only known him for a short period of time. She wanted to see him happy. She wanted him to smile and laugh, and while he had his moments, he would never truly be happy if he didn't have his family at his side. She understood this a little too well. Family meant everything, even if that family wasn't exactly blood related.

"I don't know why I care, but I do," she replied honestly. "I just…I care about you Godric and you're not happy. You won't be happy until you tell them and you know it."

"You should not care so greatly for someone you barely know," he pointed out.

"Well then with your logic, you shouldn't have saved someone who you barely know," she shot right back.

His frown deepened. "I could not have allowed those vampires to harm you."

"And I don't want to see you sad and depressed," Grace reasoned. "I don't know why I care about you, Godric, or why I care if your family knows that you're alive or not. But I do. I want you to be happy and this is how you can make yourself happy."

"You've already brought me great happiness."

His words startled her, her eyes growing wide. She hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

Godric sighed as he gazed down at his lap. "I have not been happy for many decades, Grace. There was a reason I wished to meet the true death."

"But you're children stopped you. Because you love them."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "And I always will. But recently I've wondered if it is enough. I am miserable. I am…depressed, I suppose you humans might say. I find no meaning in my existence, no matter how desperately I search."

Grace wanted to burst out into tears. She didn't understand why she cared about him so much, but she did. To hear the pain he was in, it saddened her.

"I would do anything for Eric and Nora. I remained alive for them. But I have found no happiness, no reason. I fear I've thought about meeting the sun again,"

"Godric, no!" she couldn't stop herself from crying out, shaking her head wildly. The mere thought of this creature before her trying to end his life, it pained her. "You can't do that, Godric. What about them? You can't do that to them, not when you can be happy and together."

His gaze rose to meet hers and confusion seeped into his orbs. "You care so greatly about a monster that could rip your throat out in seconds? That could drain you?"

"But you're not that monster."

"I once was."

"But not anymore. You weren't when I was seven, and you aren't now," she believed that he was good, that there was good inside of him. He just needed to believe that himself. "Don't do it, Godric. Go find your family and…"

Godric's eyebrows furrowed as she fell into silence, her eyes growing into wide saucers. "Grace?"

She was no longer staring at him, however, and instead gazing over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he reached across and grasped onto her hand. Had he said something to startle her? Had he spoken out of place?

"Grace, what's wrong?" he gently shook her out of her trance.

"Godric," she was breathing heavily as she just sat there, as still as stone. "There's a…There's a spider behind you."

He just stared at her. He thought he had been hearing things, but as she continued to stare at the spot on the wall behind him, he began to realize she was being utterly serious. Godric slowly turned to find there was a tiny spider indeed planted on the wall over his shoulder. This is what frightened this human? She was in the presence of a ferocious vampire, and this little tiny creature scared her?

He laughed. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He laughed. It was the first true laugh that had escaped his lips in so long, and it had been caused by this girl's irrational fear.

"Are you laughing at me?" she mouth dropped open. "Are you actually laughing at me?"

"You are afraid of a spider?" he raised a hand to the wall, as if urging the spider to him.

Grace's eyes only grew wider as she squealed, jumping to her feet and planting herself across the room. She was not going to get within five feet of that thing!

"It's not that terrifying," the spider crawled onto the tip of his finger and she shuddered. Was he trying to drive her mad?

"Are you kidding me? They are tiny little suckers that are fast and hide and attack when you least expect it!" she gripped onto the closest piece of furniture, that being a bookcase. "Get. That. Thing. Out. Of. Here."

Godric snickered. "You are having a conversation with a vampire, yet a spider frightens you. You are the oddest creature I have ever met."

"Godric! Spiders attack and bite and like turn you superhuman!"

"Isn't that a plot of a movie?"

"Comic book, actually. Much better. But that is not the point!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the gross, icky little thing that Godric was just happily allowing to climb all over the palm of his hand. "Why are you becoming best friends with the thing!"

"It's not so frightening, Grace."

She just glared at him while pointing at the door. "Outside. It goes outside!"

He chuckled at her persistence. "You don't even wish for it to die?"

"No! I just want it outside where it can't attack me when I'm least expecting it. Now!"

He stifled a snort as he rose off the couch, the spider still in his hands, and began towards the door. In only a blink of an eye, he was out of the apartment, down the stairs, and releasing the spider onto the sidewalk before returning to Grace's side. She squeaked at his sudden reappearance, eying him closely in case the spider was still in his possession.

"It is safely outside, I assure you," a smirk threatened to spread across his lips. "You are no longer under siege from the terrible monster."

"This isn't funny," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spiders are terrifying!"

Godric just nodded, humouring her. She huffed, attempting to move passed him, but he quickly caught her arm and held her in place. He allowed a smile to cross his lips as he raised a hand, catching her chin.

"You are such an odd little thing," his smile widened. "You are frightened by a spider, yet not me."

"You aren't tiny with small little legs," she argued. "Spiders are gross looking; at least you have the whole gorgeous thing going for you."

His eyebrows rose. "I do, do I?"

When Grace realized what she had blurted out, she groaned and blushed madly. She really needed to stop embarrassing herself. "You are the worst, Godric. Not the point."

"You have quite the panic attacks, don't you?" he was amused by her again. "You panic over not wearing pants, and now over a little thing that likely never would have even come near you."

"I wasn't wearing pants and you just barged it!"

"You were hurt, I was worried," he defended.

"But I was still half naked!" the blood rushed to her cheeks and the smirk did spread across his face. He quite enjoyed making her blush.

"As I remember, you were wearing a very fitting piece of lace," he let his orbs drop to her lower half. "And they looked magnificent on you."

She stared at him wide eyed with her mouth wide open. He chuckled at her embarrassment, caressing her cheek as he drew a step closer. He could hear her heart growing wilder in her chest the closer her grew, and it brought him great happiness to know the effect he was having on her. She didn't even realize what she had done to him. It had quickly moved from bringing him happiness to much, much more.

He stopped himself before moving too fast, however. She was still confused as to why she cared to greatly about him, and he too was just as confused. He hardly knew anything at all about her, and yet he realized he didn't care. He simply wanted her. He wanted her smiles and laughs and ridiculous frights. It only caused him to smile and laugh in return.

Perhaps she had been the reason he had been searching for all along.

"Men are the absolute worse!" a sudden, unexpected voice tore the two apart. "You will never believe what happened when I went over there, Gracey. He was with that blonde skank from the…"

A red head stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed between Grace and Godric, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, I think I just interrupted something," the girl shot a grin at Grace. "Gracey you have a boy over! I'm so proud of you! Do you have any condoms? Do you want to borrow some? You're on the pill right? Don't want any babies running around now do ya!"

"Oh god please stop talking," Grace moaned in mortification. If she had thought Godric barging in on her half naked was the worst possible thing to happen to her, she clearly had not been planning for this moment. "Amy!"

"What?" her roommate was grinning from ear to ear, stepping forward and grasping onto Godric's hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Amy. I'm glad she's finally brought a boy home. It's been…"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she took in Godric's appearance before her gaze dropped to their clasped hands. She quickly drew hers back, taking a hesitant step backwards as she eyed Godric warily.

"Grace, you have a vampire in our apartment," Amy muttered under her breath.

"And that vampire can hear you," Grace whispered back, her face burning in embarrassment. She risked a glance at Godric, and his attempt at not laughing only made everything worse. Damn vampire! "Do you mind…"

"Just careful if he bites you," she warned but slowly began inching towards her bedroom. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Gracey!"

Grace hid her face in her hands, faking a sob as she hid herself from Godric.

"Perhaps it's time for me to leave," he suggested.

Her head immediately snapped up. "What? No!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I believe it would be for the best."

"But…" she frowned, though it seemed much more like a pout to Godric. "We barely had any time to hang out that didn't involve me almost being a vampire chew toy, or me bleeding without pants on and don't forget the near spider attack!"

"No, we mustn't forget that."

"Don't laugh!" she pointed accusingly at him.

"My apologies. But I really must go. You will not travel alone after dark if you can help it, yes?"

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment but she nodded. "I won't. Not after tonight, that's for sure."

"Good," his hand reached up to cup her cheek and enjoyed the satisfaction in causing her to shudder at his touch. "You truly are strange, little one. But I find that it intrigues me. I will see you again tomorrow?"

She was about to nod but her nose scrunched up and she shook her head. "My parents are coming in from Houston and I promised them dinner."

"The next night then," he nodded. "I will meet you here."

His mind was made up, and she knew she couldn't change it, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad that he was leaving. "I wish you wouldn't keep disappearing all the time."

"Perhaps soon I won't need to," his thumb drew across her bottom lip ever so slightly before he stepped way. "I bid you goodnight, Grace."

And with that, he was gone.

It didn't take much more than a minute for Amy to pop her head back out of her room, wagging her eyebrows at her suggestively. "So, did you get any at least?"

"Amy!"

* * *

"So do you want to tell me about this vampire?" Amy brought up the next evening as Grace hurried around the apartment getting ready to meet her parents. "Like is he your lover or…"

"Oh god no!" Grace froze, her eyes growing wide as she shook her head. "He's just…a friend I guess."

"A hot friend," Amy mused. "Like sweetheart, he's all types of gorgeous. You better tap that or I will."

Grace's face was burning as she shot her friend a glare before searching underneath every piece of furniture for her shoe. Where the hell was it? How could she always manage to lose one of her shoes? Somehow it always managed to be the right one, like it was a conspiracy amongst her shoes. "Have you see my…"

"Next to the window."

"Thanks!" she hurried across the room and stuck her foot into the sparkling silver flat. "How do I look?"

Amy grinned as she looked over her friend. Grace's hair fell down her back in soft waves, the chocolate brown locks matching the hip hugging black dress perfectly. "You look gorgeous, babe."

Grace shot her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Ames."

"Stop being nervous. They're your parents," Amy assured her. "I know you're worried what they'll say about school and the swim team, but they'll still your parents. No matter what you decide."

Grace raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. She didn't have time to; she was already twenty minutes late. "I have to go. Did you and Jay make up yet or will I expect to see you when I get home."

"You know me, I always run back to that fool," Amy rolled her eyes. "Now go. Say hi to them for me."

"You always were the more preferred one," Grace teased.

"It's because of how fabulous I am," Amy stuck out her tongue. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? You and me, shopping trip?"

"It's a date."

"Great! Then you can tell me all about this gorgeous vampire of yours!" Amy called after the brunette as she hurried out the door.

Grace rolled her eyes as she dashed down the stairs and dug her car keys out of her purse. Her parents were going to be furious that she was late. But she had slept in later than she had expected, and then there was the Gilmore Girls marathon that she couldn't help but obsess over the entire day. Rory and Jess had finally kissed when Amy had called into her room, reminding her of her family dinner.

Now she was late, and she knew her parents were already not pleased with her after their last phone conversation. She wished more than anything that she could instead spend the night with Godric, asking him all the questions she had, and listening to the stories he could tell her. She would much rather Godric over this disaster of a night

* * *

Godric hadn't been able to stop himself from ensuring that she was safe and sound at home. He had caught her scent from a small French bistro in the middle of the city and had followed it back to her apartment. He needed to make sure that she wasn't off gallivanting around the city like she had been the last previous nights. He was worried the vampires from last night would come back in search for the meal they had let slip through their fingers.

"You're not where you're supposed to be," he murmured to himself, shaking his head as he realized her scent did not reach her apartment building, and instead continued across the street. He wasn't surprised at all to find her perched on her favourite swing, gently swaying with her bare feet digging into the sand.

He quietly approached, his orbs raking over her form. She was wearing a dress that hugged her body, causing him to twitch in excitement. It was not as revealing as he would have liked, but her legs looked especially long where the dress ended mid thigh.

"You're supposed to be at home," he made himself known, struggling not to rip that dress right off of her body.

"I know," she mumbled, not even gazing up at him.

"Then why aren't you?" he took his place on the swing beside her. "It's not safe out."

"I just…" a long sigh sounded. "I just needed to think."

Godric frowned as he noticed the pain in her orbs. "Your dinner did not go so well?"

She snorted. "That's an understatement."

"What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about her parents. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You care if I am the tiniest bit sad, and yet I cannot worry as to why you are?" he was before her in a flash, raising a hand to cup her cheek. She tried to pull away, but he caught her chin instead. "What upsets you, little one?"

"I shouldn't be surprised. They've done this to me before," she murmured, her shoulders sagging in defeat as she gazed up at him.

"Done what? Have they harmed you?" he grew tense suddenly. Any being, vampire or human, that laid a single finger on her would pay dearly. "I will…"

"No, Godric," she assured him, grasping onto his hand and forcing a smile. "They didn't harm me. Not physically anyways."

"That does not make it any better," he grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "What did they do to you? What have they done?"

"They just," she tried to look away but he jostled her gaze back to his. "They're just not very happy with my recent choices. They want me to see a therapist again."

He did not understand humans too well, but he understood enough to know this was not a desirable choice. "Do they think you are crazy?"

"Probably," Grace muttered sadly.

"You said again. You've seen this person in the past?"

Grace tugged at a few strands of hair as she thought about the past. "They were worried about me when I was younger." That too, was an understatement. She really did wonder if her parents thought she was insane. Some days she had thought herself that she was insane. It hadn't been until three years ago that she knew she hadn't been.

"Why?"

She smiled sadly up at him, squeezing his hand. "Honestly? Because of you."

His hand fell from her chin as he took a step back. "Because of me?"

"I was different back then," she tried to explain. "After you happened, I was fascinated with the idea of magic. Because that was the only way I could explain this mysterious boy that had just disappeared into thin air."

"I was the cause of this?" his eyebrows furrowed. "I caused you this pain?"

She shook her head quickly, trying to assure him that this wasn't her fault. No, it had been her own beliefs that had worried her parents. "Every seven year old wants to believe in magic, Godric. They just tend to grow out of that stage eventually. I never did. How could I? I saw something that no one could explain. God knows I tried. But everyone just thought you were some figment of my imagination."

Her assurance did not help the guilt that was beginning to grow. He had caused her this pain. He had harmed her and he hadn't even realized it.

He truly was a monster, wasn't he?

"I got bullied a lot in school. I just wouldn't stop believing that it was magic, that it all existed," she chewed on her bottom lip, the emotions still fresh. "I became withdrawn and spent all my free time on this swing. My parents got worried and sent me to a therapist, thinking I just needed to talk to someone."

Her gaze dropped to the ground as Godric began to pace before her.

"It didn't help of course. I still insisted you were real, that magic was real. I could have sworn I heard my parents talking about sending me somewhere. They probably would have if my dad hadn't of gotten a new job in Houston. They thought the move would help, and I guess for a little while it did."

She kicked around the sand at her feet, her eyes closing as she remembered those years too clearly.

"That's when I started swimming. The only time I wasn't being bullied, or questioned by my parents was when I was swimming. So I threw myself into it completely. I didn't care about anything else. I did my schoolwork and swam. That was my life until I got my scholarship here." She remembered the day she got the letter, stating she was being granted a full scholarship to the university in her hometown. Her parents had been against it, worried she would slip back into her old ways, but Grace wouldn't take no as an answer.

And now there she was.

"Everything was okay for awhile. Swimming was all I could care about, that and school. But then eventually reality struck and…" she took a sharp intake of breath. "And then I saw on the news that you had died and it was like everything from the past twelve years just came spiraling out of nowhere. I tried to busy myself with school and swimming, but it just never felt the same."

Godric paused, turning to face her. There were tears in her eyes and he found he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. He, the once most feared vampire, wanted to comfort a crying human. Eric would never believe this.

"I told my parents I was thinking about quitting the swim team recently, just after my grades started to slip. I nearly failed my midterms, and strangely enough I didn't even care," her hands began fidgeting in her lap. "I love swimming, but I know it's not going to be a career. It's not like I'm going to the Olympics; I'm not _that_ good. And school wise, I never really knew what I wanted. I mean maybe I could teach swimming, or coach. But I don't know. Nothing has really felt right. Not lately, anyways."

"I truly caused, didn't I? I caused your confusion all those years ago," his chest tightened at the thought that this was his fault. "I caused you this pain."

Grace sighed as she shook her head, pushing herself to her feet and reaching out to the vampire. "I was just too curious, like you always said. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know how any of it was possible. That was what I cared about. That's what I still care about. My parents don't get that. They just want a normal daughter who isn't obsessed with magic and the supernatural."

"But I was the one to cause this," he pulled from her reach. "I'm the one at fault. I should have glamoured you to forget me."

"Don't say that."

"But it's the truth. If you hadn't of remembered seeing me that night, none of this would have happened."

"Godric, that's not…" she was interrupted, however, by an unexpected voice from behind.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. Dinner at last."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Grace's eyes widened as she twisted around to find the same vampires from the previous night. She felt frozen to the spot as she just stared at the approaching vampires, fear coursing through her veins. "Godric…"

"I know," he murmured under his breath, grasping onto her arm and quickly tugging her behind him and out of sight of the vampires. He cursed himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. He was more than two thousand years old; he should not have made such a foolish mistake. But he had been enamored by Grace, yet again, and lost all sensibilities.

Godric was beginning to realize that while Grace may have just been the reason to live that he had been searching for, she was also his weakness.

"Godric, what are we…" her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as her hands curled around his arm, her fingernails digging into his flesh. He could hear the fear in her voice and a rage grew inside of him. The thought of anyone frightening Grace angered him.

"I won't let anyone harm you," he promised, gazing at her over his shoulder. "I swear it."

She nodded, trusting him with her life. He hadn't failed her last night, and she knew he wouldn't fail her tonight.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat," the shorter of the two suddenly appeared behind Grace, licking his lips hungrily as he leaned forward and sniffed the air around her.

Grace yelped as her grasp tightened on Godric's arm. Godric growled in warning as he pulled Grace to his side protectively. He would not these vampires harm a single hair on her body. He would end both of their existence before they could cause his Grace an ounce of pain.

"She's spoken for," Godric's orbs narrowed as he glared between the two young vampires. "I would suggest searching elsewhere for a meal."

"I think we'd rather this one," the taller vampire approached with a smirk. "I'm sure there's more than enough to go around. There's no need to be greedy."

"It doesn't look like she's been claimed," the first grew closer to Grace, eying her neck. "She's free for the taking."

Godric's fangs dropped into place with a sharp click, baring them at the threatening vampires. "She's mine."

"Doesn't look like it," the taller suddenly grasped onto the belt wrapped around Grace's wait and tugged her from Godric's side. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist while digging his nose through her locks of hair in search of her pulsing vein. "You smell delicious."

Grace struggled against his hold, pleading with Godric with wide eyes. It was no use, however; the hold on her was too strong for her human strength to break.

"She. Is. Mine," Godric hissed. "You _will_ unhand her."

"I don't believe I will," the vampire snickered, tangling his fingers in her hair and yanking her head to the side, revealing her long neck. "I'm going to enjoy this one."

With extended fangs, the vampire growled with hunger as his fangs came within an inch of Grace's neck before Godric suddenly appeared at their side, ripping the vampire away from her. His hand was wrapped securely around his throat as he forced the vampire to his knees. The vampire tried to struggle, but it was no use; Godric was the strongest being alive.

"Do you know who I am?" Godric snarled so dangerously low that even Grace shuddered. "Do you know who's human you nearly just fed from?"

The vampire merely snapped his fangs at Godric, not fearing the ancient vampire in the least. This only angered Godric further.

"If I was still your Sheriff, you would be executed for your insolence," His grip tightened. "She. Is. Mine. She is my human, and you dare to feed from her?"

"You haven't claimed her," the shorter defended, glaring at Godric as he glanced at his vampire friend. "She's free for the taking."

Godric growled, shooting the other vampire a dark look. "You would do best to walk away. Now."

"I don't think so," the shorter vampire smirked widely as he reached for Grace.

Grace yelped as the vampire grasped her by the arm and roughly dragged her to his side. He smirked down at her as she tried to struggle, as she tried to fight back. She tried to kick at his shins, to scratch at his arms, but she was utterly defenceless against the vampire.

She was so focused on trying to break free of the vampire's hold, knowing that if she didn't then she would likely die as a snack, that she never even noticed as Godric released the other vampire and appeared behind the one grasping onto her. It wasn't until the vampire's eyes grew wide and froze to the spot that she realized what was happening. Her jaw dropped open, a scream sounding from her lips as Godric's hands appeared on either side of the vampire's head, and with one quick tug, his head was ripped clean from the best of the body.

Grace immediately scrambled away as the head fell with a thud to the grass, but she wasn't safe from the spraying blood as the body turned into a pile of goo. She whimpered in horror as she stared down at herself. Her dress was drenched in blood and pieces of the once vampire's insides.

"Who the fuck are you?" the other vampire immediately jumped to his feet, but before he could hurry away, Godric flashed before him. His hand clamped around his throat for a second time, forcing him back to the ground. Grace could do nothing but stare at the scene, her stomach churning as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Who am I?" Godric's snarled. "I am Death."

The vampire's eyes grew wide as realization dawned. A dark smirk spread across Godric's lips as the vampire struggled. The monster from within stirred, remembering too well just how much he used to enjoy the struggles of his victims.

"G-Godric?" Grace's voice wavered, her breathing heavy as she tried to stop the vampire. "You don't have to…"

But she had already been too late. Godric didn't even turn his head as she ripped the head from the vampire's body without even a blink of an eye. Once again, blood splattered every which way, covering Godric and Grace even further.

The vampires were gone, but their bloody remains surrounded them.

Grace stared at Godric in horror, blood drenching his entire body. His breathing was unnecessary, but heavy as he slowly raised his gaze to meet hers. His expression immediately softened as he retracted his fangs and took a step towards her.

"Grace," he began.

She swallowed back the rising lump in her throat as she took a hesitant step back. Her heart was pounding as she just stared at him. She had known he was some ferocious vampire. She had known he was a supposed monster. But she had simply accepted that and chose to acknowledge the good she knew there was inside of him. He had had multiple chances to drain her dry, to kill her without a single ounce of guilt. But he hadn't. Godric had never laid one finger on her in harm.

But in that moment, Grace felt frightened. The man before her was not the same vampire that had kissed her only last night, and he certainly wasn't the same vampire that had aroused her in her own bedroom. This was a feral animal that had just killed two of his own kind brutally and without a second thought.

She felt scared. She didn't know what to think as she just stood there, covered from head to toe in blood, just as he was. The smell began to line her nostrils and she gagged in disgust. She had barely been able to take seeing her own blood; she wasn't sure she would be able to stop the rising vomit as she took in the destruction around them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned, twisting around and kneeling over, that night's dinner pooling on the ground next to the blood and guts. That thought only caused her knees to grow week and she crumbled to the ground on all fours, choking on her own vomit.

"Shh, little one," Godric appeared beside her, trying to soothe her as best as he could. Before he could lay a single finger on her, however, she was back to her feet and backing away from him.

"Don't touch me," she held her hands out in front of her, trying to keep her distance. Godric frowned as he rose to his feet, trying to reach out to her. "I said don't touch me!"

"Grace, please," he pleaded with her, desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry, but they were going to kill you. I couldn't have…"

"Stop," she shook her head, cringing as her blood soaked hair caught her in the face. She brushed her locks back and whimpered at the blood that dripped down her hand. "Just stop. Please."

"I was only trying to protect you,"

"Protect me? You were trying to protect me?" tears formed in her eyes as she tried so hard not to look at what was left of the two vampires. "You killed them, Godric! You just…you just killed them without even thinking about it."

His shoulders sagged, his face crumbling as he stopped moving forward. "They would have killed you, Grace. You're mine. I would not let them…"

"I'm not yours, Godric. I'm not your anything," she continued to put more and more space between them. She was swimming in her thoughts, trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Her night had started to terribly with her parents threatening to send her to another therapist. She had been hoping for some peace and quiet, just for a little while. She had needed to think, to clear her head. But then Godric showed up, and a small part of her was glad. She needed a distraction and he was the perfect solution.

She never, however, expected _this_.

"I have to go," she twisted on her heel suddenly. She needed to get out of here. She needed to not see the blood, to not feel it drying on her. She needed it off _now_.

Only Godric was there as she turned, his hands reaching for her. She tried to pull away, but his hands caught her cheeks, cradling them as if she was made of glass. '

"Let go of me," she shoved at his chest. He wouldn't budge, however, and remained where he was.

"I'm sorry, Grace," his orbs were filled with sadness. He hadn't wanted her to witness this side of him. He hadn't wished for her to ever know of the monster that he was. But he hadn't been able to control himself. The thought of losing Grace, of losing his last hope, it drove the beast right out of him. He had killed the vampires without a second thought, and he knew in a heartbeat that he would do so again. "I'm so sorry, little one."

"Get away from me," her voice was barely above a whisper as she kept pushing and shoving in hopes that he would leave her me. "Please just…"

"Don't be afraid of me," he caressed her cheek, only for her to flinch at his touch. "I would never hurt you. You know this. You knew that when you were only seven, and you still know that. I would never harm you. Please believe this."

She did. She knew that she did. But it didn't change what she had just witnessed. Nothing could erase that from her memory.

"Please let me go," her bottom lip quivered as she begged him. Her tears were threatening to escape and she was desperately trying to hold herself together.

He made the decision without a second thought. It pained him to see the fear in her orbs. Grace, however, knew the moment he caught her gaze that he was going to glamour her. Her eyes quickly snapped shut as she struggled against him.

"Don't do that!" she managed out of his grasps. "You don't get to do that!"

"Grace, please allow me to take away your fear," Godric pleaded with her. "I can make this all go away."

"I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Grace…Grace, look at me," he urged. "Look at me please."

She shook her head, instead darting around the vampire as best as she could with her eyes squeezed closed. Godric sighed as he appeared before her, Grace running straight into his chest. A small whimper escaped her lips as she doubled back away from him. He caught her around the waist with one arm, though, while grasping onto her chin with his other hand. He needed to take away her fright, to take away her pain. He needed to do so. But it still weighed heavily over his heart.

"Look at me," his tone was low and curt, his ancient authority seeping out of him and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up straight. Grace shuddered as she struggled within his grasps, but his hold on her only tightened. "I said look at me!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open at raise of his voice. The moment their gazes caught, her shoulders sagged in defeat. She could feel the pull immediately, the haze beginning to form around her consciousness. She could do nothing but stare into those deep blue orbs.

"My sweet, Grace," Godric caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. There was so much he wanted to say to her. A part of him merely wanted to take off into the night sky with her in his arms and to never part. He desired her in a way that he hadn't felt since he had turned his children. He couldn't simply lose her. He needed to glamour her, to take away this night, to erase the chaos from her memories. Or else he truly would lose her.

But as he began, he found that he couldn't do it. He couldn't say those words, he couldn't proceed any further. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be toyed with, to have her mind altered because of his mistakes. She deserved her fear. She deserved the right to be frightened of the monster that he was.

Sighing heavily, Godric's hands dropped back to his sides, bowing his head and breaking the glamour. Grace frowned as she quickly took a step away, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She tried to think of anything he could have made her done, any suggestion he could have coaxed. But she felt no different. She still remembered every moment of what had just occurred. She still felt the same rush of fear mixed with confusion, of the desperate need to run away.

He hadn't done anything to her.

"You…" she didn't understand. Why hadn't he glamoured her? He could have made her calm down. He could have made her forget. But he had done nothing at all. "You didn't…"

"I won't stop you from leaving," he stepped out of her path, his gaze not meeting hers. "You will never understand how sorry I am for what I've done here tonight. I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Grace hesitated at the sad tone of his voice. She was reminded of the look on his face when he thought her troubled relationship with her parents had been his fault. He just looked so sad, so distraught, that for a split second, she forgot that she was covered in blood. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be all right. But as she opened her mouth to speak, to ensure him that she wasn't afraid of him, she found herself speechless.

There was so much she wanted to say, and yet she couldn't find the words.

"I-I need to go," she looked away.

Godric didn't stop her as she hurried passed him and out of the park as quickly as she could. She thanked god for being on her side as she wasn't met with a single soul or car as she ran across the street and into the safety of her apartment building. Breathing heavily, she slipped off her bloodied shoes and snuck up the stairs, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached her apartment, reaching for her purse.

"No," she groaned, realized in horror that it had dropped when the one vampire had grabbed at her. She hadn't thought about it at all, only wanting to get as far from that park as she could possibly get.

And now she was without the keys to her apartment.

"Fuck!" she threw her shoes to the ground in frustration.

She was trying so hard not to slide down the wall right then and there and just burst into tears. She was covered in blood; she couldn't just be standing in the middle of the hallway. If any of her neighbours peeked out, they would be horrified and would call the authorities. That was the last thing she needed. All she wanted was to get into her damn apartment and put this night behind her.

"Seriously?" she raised her hands to cover her face, only to freeze them in mid air, remembering that they were coated in someone else's blood. A soft sob escaped her lips as her shoulders began to shake. Why? Why had this happened? Why couldn't she have just had one night of peace and quiet? Why did her parents have to hound at her? Why did Godric have to appear and get her to talk about her life? Why did those vampires have to show up and ruin everything?

Grace couldn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks, the sobs that were slipping from her lips. It had only been twenty-four hours ago that she had been sitting in that very apartment across from Godric, embarrassed that he had only just licked the blood from her wound. That night seemed like eons ago, however, and she so wished that it didn't She would give anything to go back in time, even to just a few hours ago.

"Grace?"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her entire body grew stiff. She could feel his presence, she could feel his orbs boring through her. It confused her to want to both flee and to turn into his arms.

"You forgot your bag. I thought you might…"

It was the latter instinct she embraced as she suddenly twisted around and threw herself at the vampire. Godric stumbled, his eyes growing wide as her hands clutched onto the fabric of his bloodied shirt. She didn't have a care in the world that she was only covering herself in even more blood. In that moment she didn't care at all.

It took a long moment before Godric slowly slid his arms around the sobbing girl, tugging her even tighter against him. His eyes closed as her tears mixed with blood, her entire form racking with her sobs. It tore at his already dead heart to know that he had been the cause of this pain. He had always been the reason for her pain, even long before he had returned to that swing set. Grace had been hurting for too many years because of him.

He would never forgive himself.

"I'm so sorry, Grace," he murmured, rubbing her back as comfortingly as he could. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you to see what I truly was."

She didn't even care though. She didn't care at all that she was clutching onto the man that had just killed two vampires before her very eyes. She didn't care that he could do the very same to her if he wanted to. She didn't care at all. She just needed not to think, to not let her thoughts stray to the blood covering her, to not remember the horrible dinner with her parents. She just needed to not think.

"Please come inside," she pleaded, her fingers tightening around the fabric of his shirt. Minutes ago all she wanted was to get as far away from this vampire as she possible could. But in that moment, all she wanted was to be closer than even possible. He may have just killed two vampires, their blood covering them, but just merely being in his presence – and his arms – made her feel safer than she ever had.

"I can't," he sighed heavily, his hands planting on her shoulders as he tried to tug her away.

"Why?" her head snapped up, her round orbs meeting his hesitant gaze. "Why can't you?"

Godric had to look away. If he even caught her stare, he would crumble. How had a simple human turned his world upside down in such a short period of time?

"Godric, please?" her bottom lip quivered, her hands beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry," he grasped onto her hands, removing her fingers from his shirt. He held each hand gingerly in his, feeling a strong desire not to let them go. He knew, however, that he had to. "I've already done so much."

Her face fell when he dropped her hands and stepped away, putting distance between them. "I-I know I freaked out, and I'm sorry. I was just…I didn't…I…please come inside, Godric."

"I've done enough harm, it seems," his gaze dropped. "I don't wish to cause anymore."

"But Godric…"

"I think it would be best if we didn't see one another again."

Grace's heart stopped. "What?"

"I'm not someone you should be around, Grace. I'm nothing but a monster," he hung his head in shame. It pained him to say this, to keep his distance. But he knew it had to be done, for her own safety, for her own future. She didn't deserve the pain he had already caused her. "You deserve a better life."

"But…" she didn't know what to say. She barely knew him. She didn't have the right to beg with him to stay. And yet she so wanted to. The last few nights had been some of the best of her life. She had never connected with someone like she had with Godric. It shouldn't have been possible to feel so attached to someone so quickly, but it was. Maybe it was pathetic or silly, but the mere thought of never seeing Godric again caused the panic to stir inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Grace," he began to turn, to just disappear from her life forever.

"Please don't go," she grabbed onto his arm before he could slip away. "If this is about what just happened then I…"

"I can't do this, Grace," Godric shook his head. "It would be best if you forgot about me."

"I didn't forget about you when I was seven; I don't think I can just forget about you now," Grace argued. "You can't just leave."

"You should have. I should have glamoured you. I was foolish not to."

Tears filled her orbs. "So what, you're just going to glamour me now? You couldn't a few minutes ago. You tried to but you couldn't. Which means you don't want to. So then don't go."

"I have to," he insisted, prying her hand off of his arm. "I'm sorry, but I do."

"But I don't want you to."

He thought about leaving, about just turning around and disappearing without uttering another word. But Godric found that he could not. Sighing, he turned back towards her, taking a step forward and cupped her cheeks. Grace held her breath as he drew even closer, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"You will never realize just how difficult it is for me to leave," he murmured, caressing her cheek. Being so close to her, touching her, it was slowly making him reconsider. "But I do have to."

"But…"

"You _should_ forget about me, but I will never be able to erase you from my thoughts," his orbs dropped to her lips, the need growing inside of him. He wanted to enjoy those plump lips one last time; a true kiss this time.

"Godric…"

She was interrupted, however, by a pair of lips claiming her own. Her entire body froze as his tongue darted out, brushing along her bottom lip before she came back to her senses. Her hands moved on their own accord, wrapping around his neck and pulling him even closer. Her eyes fluttered close as she prayed for the moment never to end. She hadn't stopped thinking of his kiss from last night; a kiss that he insisted had only been to calm her down. But she had dreamed of those lips on hers, imagined what it would be like to kiss him again. She refused to just let him slip through her fingers, even if they were drenched in blood.

Godric tried to pull away, but Grace moaned and tightened her grasp on him. She pressed herself against him, her cheeks flushing red as she felt him begin to harden. Her heart fluttered and the mere thought of the guts of another being strewn over her was forgotten. The burning desire for this vampire was enough to make her forget about everything else.

But the vampire did manage to pull away, only to rest his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed as Grace caught her breath.

"Please don't go, Godric," she pleaded softly.

"I'm already gone, my sweet,"

Her eyes snapped open, but she was only met with an empty hallway.

Godric was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY!

So school has stolen my life. it's my last year and I have huge assignments due within the first seven weeks so it's extremely hectic. and there's also the little fact that I've had the worst writers block (angry Godric wouldn't write himself for some reason. weird). I swear I haven't forgotten these fics. Until The Last Heartbeat is giving me a bit of trouble as well, but I mean, I've come up with lots of great smut scenes, so I feel like y'all will be forgiving me (somewhat) soon enough. I am super sorry again. You've all taken the time out to read and even review and I just want everyone to know how appreciative I am. Y'all rock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Three days had passed since she had washed the blood from her body. Three days had passed since she had tossed her bloodied dress into the dumpster behind her apartment building, praying that no one discovered it. Three days had passed since she had last seen Godric.

Three days had passed and she had never been more miserable.

She worried about her dress being discovered. She worried that someone would learn of what happened in the park that night. She worried that Godric would get into trouble. Hell, she worried that she really wouldn't see him again. It was the latter that haunted her the most. She shouldn't have been so attached; she shouldn't have cared so much. He had been the one who had killed two vampires before her very eyes. He was a ferocious vampire, after all. And yet, that stupid vampire filled her thoughts day and night and she hated it.

She wasn't supposed to be a pathetic schoolgirl with a crush. She wasn't supposed to fall head over heel over some vampire she had only really just met. He was a stranger. She had first met him when she was seven and for the better part of her life she wondered if he had actually been real or not. She wasn't supposed to _like_ him. What was wrong with her?

It was almost a welcome distraction, however. Between thinking about her bloodied dress and the ancient vampire, she would much rather her thoughts be filled with Godric. At least she wouldn't burst into tears and have a mental break down when she thought about Godric. Besides the first night after he left, anyways.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Grace sighed as she gazed over at her roommate from where she sat on the couch. She had been staring out the window again, staring at that damn swing set. She hadn't been able to stop herself from hopefully gazing out across the park every night after the sun had set, just wishing to see Godric sitting there in her stolen swing.

"Gracey?"

"Sorry," Grace shot Amy an apologetic smile. "What were you saying?"

"Are you doing alright?" Amy asked worriedly, setting her textbook on the table as she leaned forward in her chair. "You've seen out of it the last few days. Is it about your parents?"

Grace shrugged. She wasn't sure how to answer her.

"You know you're parents are a little nuts," Amy tried to assure her. "Don't listen to them. You're an adult. They don't have the right to walk all over you. If you want to leave school for a while, then do it. This is your life, babe, not theirs."

"I know," Grace nodded.

Amy frowned as she tilted her head to the side. "But it's actually not about that, is it? Is it that vampire? Did he do something to you?"

She tried desperately not to give herself away, but Grace had never been great at masking her emotions. Her gaze dropped to her lap and she just knew her misery was present on her face.

"Ah, so it is about him."

"It's not…" Grace insisted, but failed horrible.

"Oh I know a thing or two about pining over a guy," Amy rolled her eyes and laughed. "So what is it about him? You haven't really talked about him at all, and you've been home the last few nights. Did something happen between you two?"

Grace's hands began fidgeting in her lap. How was she supposed to explain what happened? How could she possibly express why she felt so miserable without sounding like a complete lunatic?

"Was he terrible in bed?"

Grace's mouth dropped open as she quickly shook her head. "Amy!"

"What?" the red head shrugged. "You remember the guy I dated in freshman year? He had a small one and was a quick one two. I'm sorry, but he was terrible and I couldn't deal. Is that it? Did he have a small…"

"No! I mean I don't know," her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"You mean you two didn't…" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Honey, he was gorgeous and you didn't climb him like a tree? Are you insane?"

Grace groaned in embarrassment. It wasn't like she didn't want to…

"Oh well it looks like you did want to, then," Amy smirked widely. "So why didn't you? I hear vampires are animals in bed."

"Can we please stop talking about this," the more Amy brought it up, the more Grace was thinking about it and she couldn't think about Godric like that. Especially since she'd likely never see the vampire again. She couldn't wonder how he would be in bed if she'd never have the opportunity to experience it. She wasn't even supposed to _want_ to experience it. Not with some feral vampire, anyways.

"But you like him," Amy quickly grew serious. "Don't you?"

Grace's face fell, her shoulders slumping forward. "I did. I do."

"So then what's the problem? Why haven't you been seeing him lately?"

Her gaze moved back to the window sadly. "I don't think I'm ever going to see him again, Amy."

"Why not? He seemed pretty interested when I walked in on you guys," Amy pointed out. "Are you sure? Maybe because you're not exactly all that experienced with guys, you read the signals wrong."

"I didn't," Grace sighed. God, how she wished it was only that. "He said he was leaving."

"Maybe he'll come back."

"He won't."

"Oh Gracey" Amy stood and moved around the coffee table to sit beside the distraught girl. She felt terrible for her friend. Grace had never been one to flaunt herself at guys. Amy could only remember one or two that she had even batted an eyelash at. But she had been different with Godric. Amy may know nothing about the vampire, but she knew how happy Grace had been that night she walked in on the two. She hadn't seen a smile so wide on her friend's face for so long. It killed her to see her now so miserable. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Major girls night? Wine and chocolate ice cream?"

Grace only shook her head, however. She didn't want to talk about how she felt, or even what had happened with Godric. That would only lead down a dangerous road that Grace didn't even want to think about. No, it would be much better to keep it to herself, even if it did cause her misery.

"I'm fine," Grace assured her, pushing herself off the couch. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with?" Amy offered.

"No, you have that huge exam coming up," Grace shook her head. She wanted to be alone anyways, especially as she slinked across to the park in hopes that Godric might suddenly appear. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy didn't look convinced. "I don't mind. I could use a break."

"I'm fine, really," Grace forced a smile as she grabbed her jacket and began towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, but be careful!' Amy called after her.

Grace waved at her friend as she slipped from the apartment, wrapping her coat tightly around herself as she hurried down the stairs and out the front door. The moment the cool breeze hit her in the face, she sighed in relief. She had been cooped up in that apartment for so long that it was a relief to be outside, to be able to breathe properly. She knew it couldn't last long, that it was too dangerous to be out while it was dark; what happened days ago was testament to that. But she was going to enjoy the few minutes of peace and quiet for as long as she possible could.

Passing where the dumpster laid, Grace shuddered, knowing her bloodied dress was still in there somewhere. She would be happy once the garbage was taken the next day and she would never have to think about that dress again. Only she knew that she would never forget that night. How could she?

Sighing, Grace hurried across the street to the park she should have been avoiding. But even after everything that had happened, she was still drawn to her favourite swing set. It had always been the one place she could run to and clear her head, to figure out whatever was wrong in her life. It was her special place, and while it was unfortunately where two vampires had burst into goo, it would always remain her special place.

As she approached the swing set, she was surprised to find not a single trace of the bloodied remains of the vampires. Instead, it had appeared like the ground had been dug up before smoothed over with sand covering what it could reach of the disturbed ground. Unless one was peering closely, no one would even realize anything had occurred.

"Damn, he's good," Grace muttered to herself, shaking her head at all Godric must have done to hide the evidence of that night.

The thought of Godric, however, only caused her expression to fall. She was supposed to get her mind off of Godric, not to fill her thoughts with the vampire.

"Stop it," she murmured to herself as she settled onto her swing, trying to keep her gaze from straying to the disturbed ground.

She didn't need to think about that night either.

"Why the hell did I come out here," Grace groaned, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to focus on anything besides the ancient vampire and the reason he had left. But no matter what she did, it was all she could think about. "Stupid stupid stupid."

"Why yes, you are."

Grace's orbs snapped open and grew wide as she immediately shot off the swing at the sudden appearance of the man before her. He was wearing a cowboy hat and boots and if it had been any other circumstance, she would have burst out laughing. But she knew the moment she laid eyes on the man that he was a vampire. She was only proven right when fangs extended, causing her to gasp and try to scurry backwards. The vampire caught her by the arm, however, his fingers digging painfully into her skin.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, sweetheart," the vampire sniffed the air around her before smirking. "Oh you're the one we've been looking for. I'm going to enjoy eating you."

"P-please…" Grace begged, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She should have been more careful. She had nearly died only three days ago; she shouldn't have been so foolish to think it was possible it wouldn't happen again. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't," he assured before he had her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. He chuckled darkly at her screams, his smirk only growing wider. "Not yet anyways."

Her screams were met with deaf ears however, as the vampire suddenly dashed out of the park, not a single soul witness to Grace being taken.

* * *

"This is the one we've been looking for,"

Grace yelped as she was suddenly tossed to the ground, grunting as pain shot through her entire body as her back impacted with the hardwood floor. The vampire smirked down at her hisses of pain, licking his lips as he winked in her direction.

"You are certain?" a light accented woman questioned, standing behind a desk.

"Are you doubting me, Isabel?"

"I'm only making sure, Stan," the woman sighed. "Are you certain this is the human involved?"

Stan narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Hispanic woman. "I followed their scent to her apartment building last night. This is her."

Isabel didn't look convinced, however, as she gazed down at the girl. She didn't appear as she expected. She didn't look like a V dealer or drainer, and she certainly didn't look capable of murder. But Isabel knew better than to judge by appearances.

"What is your name?" Isabel moved around the desk, stopping only a foot from where the girl was rubbing her back.

Grace's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she slowly turned her gaze to the rest of the room. She was surrounded by vampires, at least half a dozen not including the brute that had taken her from the park. She was surely going to die tonight, she just knew it.

"Answer her," Stan grunted, kicking her leg like she was just a sack of meat. "Or am I going to have to _coax_ it out of you, darling?"

"Stan," Isabel sent him a warning glare.

"Can I eat her already?" he appeared bored. "I'm hungry."

"You are such a barbarian," Isabel sighed while shaking her head. "Leave us."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "I brought you the bitch that killed two of our own. I want to eat her!"

"Stan!" she hissed harshly. "Leave us. All of you."

"But…"

"I am your sheriff, Stan. Do not cross me."

Stan glared between Isabel and the girl before huffing and storming out of the room. Grace watched with hesitance as the other vampires in the room slowly began following until she and the female vampire were alone. She was, however, so certain that was a good thing. Godric had mentioned being a Sheriff. He had mentioned being in power. This woman must have been the Sheriff now after Godric. Grace doubted that every vampire was as decent and kind as Godric was.

"Now, what is your name?" Grace was surprised when Isabel's tone softened just the slightest bit.

She couldn't find her words, however. She was frightened. She had been taken right out of the park that had once been her safe haven and just dumped into this room. She was being blamed for the murders of those vampires, she knew it. The cowboy had even said he had followed their scent to her building. He must have found the dress. He must have just been waiting for her to leave so he could pounce.

She was a goner for sure.

"I don't wish to harm you, I only want to know what happened," Isabel offered a hand. "I don't believe a girl like yourself could have possibly murdered two of my kind."

"W-what if I did?" Grace managed out, her voice wavering.

"But you didn't, did you?"

Grace swallowed back the rising lump in her throat as she slowly shook her head, taking the vampires hand and pulling herself to her feet. She tried to get a good look around, but the woman caught her attention with the smallest of smiles. Maybe she had been wrong; maybe Godric wasn't the only kind vampire.

"I didn't think so," Isabel motioned to the chair across from hers at the desk. "Please, sit miss…"

"Grace," she mumbled out, chewing on her bottom lip as she hesitantly took a seat. "You can call me Grace."

* * *

Godric was furious. He had expected her to be where she was supposed to be. He expected her to be where she had been the previous nights. She had been smart and not left her apartment, and he was relieved. But as he gracefully landed before Grace's apartment building, he knew in an instant that she was not inside. His gaze immediately snapped to the park across the street, hoping she was merely swinging on her damn swing. But she wasn't there either.

Her scent was, however.

His orbs narrowed as he appeared before the swing set, sniffing the air for her scent. His nostrils were filled with her and a shudder ran down his spine. There was another scent, however, a scent that he was very familiar with. His entire body grew tense as his hands curled into tight fists.

He knew that scent too well.

"Stan," Godric growled, his fangs threatening to extend as he tore off in the direction of his former underling's scent. He wasn't surprised at all that Grace's followed the same path, and he made a promise to himself to rip Stan apart himself if he laid a single hand on his Grace.

* * *

"You know who killed these vampires, don't you?"

Grace's nails dug into her kneecaps as she tried to fight the urge to flee. She knew she wouldn't get very far anyways, but that didn't cease the basic instinct of survival. The Sheriff may have seemed kind, but she had been brought here for a reason and Grace had a feeling that eventually, even this vampire would go to extreme lengths to get what she wanted.

She was really beginning to regret leaving her apartment.

"As you can imagine, we've been worried of our own survival as of late. The fellowship's dislike for my kind has only grown since the Great Revelation," Isabel leaned forward, trying to catch Grace's gaze.

Grace wasn't stupid, however, and made certain never to look her dead in the eye. She had fallen for that one too many times with Godric.

"When two of my underlings went missing, I was naturally worried," Isabel frowned. "Stan discovered their remains, and panic that the fellowship had begun another uprising. You can see why my colleague was a bit…abrupt after finding their blood along with your scent."

Grace remained quiet. She wasn't about to slip up and say something she wasn't supposed to. She wasn't involved with the Fellowship; she wasn't really doing anything wrong. But she couldn't just tell this Sheriff about Godric. She doubted the woman would even believe her that the former Sheriff was actually alive and well and had actually killed two of his own kind over some silly human. Hell, not even Grace completely believed it!

"Now I believe that you didn't mean for this to happen, but you do know how this occurred, and I need to know what happened. I need to know how I can protect my own kind. If the fellowship…"

"It's not the fellowship," Grace cursed herself as the words just spilled out of her mouth. Her lips immediately clamped shut in worry that she would be stupid and say anymore.

Isabel's eyebrows raised in surprise. "If it wasn't the fellowship, then who killed those vampires?"

Her gaze dropped to her lap, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Grace," Isabel tried to catch her gaze, frowning further when she could not. "I need a name."

"I-I can't," Grace whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry they died. I'm really really sorry. But I can't give you a name."

Isabel sighed as she leaned back in her chair, gazing across the desk at the anxious girl. She was young and naïve, Isabel was certain of that. She easily could have gotten caught up into a situation much larger than herself, and unfortunately, Isabel needed to learn of what could have been targeting the vampires in her area. Before she could attempt to glamour the girl in hopes of discovering this new threat, the door to her office burst open.

"Stan," Isabel sighed as she stood. She didn't need to deal with the tempered vampire.

"Can I eat her yet?" Stan growled, eying the wide-eyed girl. "She killed two of our own, Isabel. I want her."

"She wasn't the one responsible," Isabel shook her head. "Remember who you are speaking to, Stan."

"She is a god damn murderer of our kind," Stan hissed, appearing behind grace as he wrapped a hand tightly around her throat and ripped her out of the chair. She let out a scream that was quickly ceased as his grasp tightened. She struggled, scratching at his hand in attempt to free herself. It was no use, however, and Stan quite enjoyed her feeble attempts. "If you won't do anything, then I will."

"Let her go Stan, I won't tell you again," Isabel ordered.

He only smirked, his fangs extended with a sharp click as he tore Grace's head to the side, exposing her long neck. She tried to kick, to hit him, to do anything to free herself. She had only just survived three days ago, and here she was, about to lose her life. And Godric wasn't there this time. He wasn't around to sweep in and save the day.

As Stan's fangs scraped along Grace's neck, a loud crash sounded in the nest. Isabel's head shot to the office door, and she was speechless as an unexpected form filled the doorway. Before a word could be spoken, Stan was ripped away from Grace and was thrown across the room.

"She. Is. Mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Isabel starred in horror at the form she never thought she would lay her eyes on again. It was impossible. She must have been seeing things.

He was supposed to be dead.

"Godric?"

Godric's fangs were bared at Stan, however, his orbs narrowed into mere slits as he crouched before Grace protectively.

"She is mine," Godric growled for a second time. The realization of what he had done hadn't hit him yet. He cared of nothing except for the shaking girl behind him. She was all that mattered.

"How?" Stan sat against the wall, his eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell are you alive?"

Godric didn't utter a word and instead hissed at the cowboy. He had pushed Godric's buttons one too many times.

"This isn't possible," Isabel whispered, shaking her head. She had to have been seeing things. It wasn't possible that her former sheriff was standing before her. He had burned. Eric had confirmed it. "You're dead."

Godric's orbs never left Stan's, but he allowed himself to respond to the shocked Sheriff. "I am not."

"How?" Isabel stepped forward, taking the ancient vampire in. He appeared the same; it was as if no time had passed at all. He didn't seem harmed. He didn't appear like he had been scorched to nothing but ash or a pile of goo. "How is this possible?"

Godric didn't respond, however, and only growled when Stan slowly began to rise. The cowboy froze, as Godric stepped forward; not even he was stupid enough to anger the vampire once named Death.

"Leave us," Isabel ordered, sending Stan a pointed glare. "Tell no one of this, but leave us."

Stan shot a glance between Isabel and Godric before disappearing at once. The moment he was out of sight, Godric's shoulders relaxed as he straightened and turned towards Grace. He still ignored Isabel, caring only for the girl.

"You are alright?" he inspected her neck, his gaze sweeping over every inch of her. "You are not harmed?"

"I'm fine," Grace's voice was tiny as she assured. Her mouth felt dry from the excitement she wished she hadn't been a part of. "I'm okay."

Godric nodded as he stormy gaze moved over her shoulder to where Isabel stood. When his stare caught hers, Isabel's eyes grew even wider. It wasn't possible, not in the least, but she knew without a doubt that he was very much alive.

"How?"

Godric sighed as caressed Grace's cheek while answering. "I never met the sun."

"But Eric…"

"He does not know."

Isabel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "But how could…" realization dawned. "You faked your death."

"I did," he nodded slowly.

"But why? Why fake your death?" Isabel didn't understand. She knew Godric had been miserable and depressed. She had understood why he had chosen to meet the true death. But why had he changed his mind? Why had he led everyone to believe he had ended his existence?

"I needed time," he replied honestly. "I needed…something," when his gaze moved back to Grace, Isabel had a very good feeling what that something was. Soon his orbs were back on hers, concern filling them. "They do not know. Eric and Nora, they know nothing of this."

"Eric was distraught."

"I know," Godric nodded sadly. "But it needed to be this way."

"Why?"

"I had my reasons."

Isabel nodded; she knew Godric well enough to know he didn't share what he did not wish to.

"I didn't mean for this to occur this way," Godric's hand drew away from Grace, and he tried not to feel pleasure at the small frowned that crossed her lips as he pulled away. Now was not the time. "They were not supposed to find out this way."

"I will not utter a word of this to a single soul," Isabel assured. "I will stake Stan myself before he says anything."

At the mention of the cowboy, Godric's eyes narrowed. "He has still not learned respect."

"It's Stan,"

"Indeed," he glanced down at Grace before gazing at the woman. "I only need a few days and then I will make myself known to the Authority. I ask for those few days as an old friend. I cannot let them know from another."

Isabel nodded in assurance. "I understand, Godric. No one will know of this. I would suggest leaving soon before the nest grows suspicious."

He nodded as he grasped onto Grace's hand. "She had no part in the vampires' murders."

"It was you," she assumed.

"They were threatening what was mine. I had every right," his hand tightened around Grace's. He would kill a thousand vampires in order to keep his Grace safe.

"Consider the matter forgotten," she had no desire to prosecute her former Sheriff. He had always offered her a great deal of respect and kindness. He had let Hugo live, despite being a traitor. She could only show him the same kindness. "I'm happy that you did not meet the sun, Godric."

"You have done well, Isabel," Godric praised before gently tugging Grace towards the door. "But as you suggest, we must take our leave."

"Of course. Know you are welcome here always."

He had Grace in his arms and was gone without a second glance.

* * *

"Godric?" Grace tried to tug her hand out of Godric's grasp. His hold only seemed to tighten, however, as he half dragged her down the sidewalk. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," he voiced icily.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to tug, hoping he would let her go. His grasp was beginning to sting, and she had a feeling she was going to have a light bruise in the morning.

"Godric," she dug her heel into the ground, hoping that would stop the hurrying vampire. She could barely keep up to his quick strides and had already begun to trip over herself as he turned the corner, his once nest now completely out of sight. "Godric, seriously, stop!"

She was surprised when he did in fact come to an abrupt stop, his hand immediately releasing hers. Grace frowned as she rubbed at her sore hand, trying to understand what was wrong with the vampire. He hadn't been the one who had been taken from a park and nearly killed; that had been her.

"Godric, what' wrong…"

"How could you be so stupid!" Godric twisted around, his orbs blazing with fury. Grace's eyes widened as she took a quick step back.

"Godric…"

"You knew it wasn't safe. You knew not to go outside!" he hissed, his hands curling into tight fists at his side. "How foolish could you possibly be?"

"What was I supposed to do? Never leave my apartment?"

"Yes!"

Her mouth dropped open. "I have a life. I can't just hide out in my apartment every single day until I die!"

"You hadn't left before tonight," he argued.

She was about to retort, but was stopped as she realized what he had said. "How would you know if I've left or not?"

He just stood there huffing and puffing, and she could almost imagine steam coming out of his ears. He was furious, and she shouldn't be pushing at him, but she couldn't help her curiosity. How did he know if she left her apartment or not? He was supposed to be gone. He had told her he would never see her again. He wasn't supposed to know what she was doing and where she was.

Unless he had never left.

"You've been stalking me!" she accused, her own anger beginning to boil. "You said you were leaving but you've been stalking me!"

"I haven't been stalking," he defended grumpily, his orbs narrowing into slits. "I've merely been ensuring that you've been safe. And that you didn't pull any idiotic stunts like the one you pulled tonight."

"Well then where were you tonight? Stalking skills not up to par?" she shot back. She couldn't believe him. How could he just make her believe that he was leaving and end up hanging around anyways? Didn't he realize just how miserable she had been? The nerve of him! "I can't believe you've been stalking me this entire time. That is not okay, Godric!"

"I wasn't stalking you."

"You've been like what, staring at me through the window when I'm not aware? Yeah, that's classified as stalking, Godric!"

A low growl sounded from the back of his throat, but she wasn't buying it as she glared right back at him. He couldn't get angry with her when he had lied and stalked her.

"I was simply sitting on the roof to ensure your safety. I wasn't stalking," he insisted.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "That's still stalking. Which means you lied to me about leaving. What do you have to say for yourself on that one?"

When Godric began breathing heavily, Grace wondered if perhaps she was taking this too far. She wasn't even sure if she _was_ all that angry with him. No, she knew that she wasn't. She was annoyed, sure, that he had lied and had been stalking her. But he was still there. It was because he had been paying attention that he had been able to figure out where she was. She was grateful for his perfect timing, even if she was extremely irked that he had made her believe he was gone.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't of left tonight," he quickly turned the tables.

"Well technically we wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't of killed two vampires," she snapped right back. She could play this game too.

"Perhaps I should have just let them drain you dry."

"Well maybe you should have."

They just glared at one another for the longest time, Grace finally being the first to blink and to huff in frustration. This was getting them nowhere, but she refused to be the first one to break. He had been the one to stalk and lie to _her_, after all.

"If you weren't so infuriating…" Godric trailed off with a grunt.

"Oh so this is all my fault then," Grace rolled her eyes.

When he suddenly appeared a bit to close for her liking – or perhaps not close enough, she wasn't sure – she stilled completely. She held her breath as she risked a glance up at the furious vampire, wondering if perhaps she had poked and prodded him a bit too much. He was still a vampire. He was still a monster deep down inside.

When he didn't utter a word, Grace began to fidget nervously. "Godric?" she whispered, hoping not to make him any angrier. The dark look in his eyes, however, never wavered, and she attempted to distance herself from him.

He wouldn't have it, though, and instead grasped onto her jacket and tugged her back, her chest bumping into his. She lost the ability to breathe again as she stared up at his worriedly.

"You are so infuriating," he repeated, muttering barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry?" she offered in a tiny voice.

"I've killed people for speaking to me in the way you just did," his head tilted to the side, flexing his jaw as if he was trying to soothe an ache.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" her eyes grew wide.

He chuckled darkly, a single finger rising and tracing the length of her jaw. "How could I possibly harm you?"

"Okay then," her heart was beating wildly. "Glad we got that covered. Now, er, you can just let me go and I'll…"

She tried to pull away, but his hand flew to her hip, his fingers digging into her flesh to keep her in place. "You aren't going anywhere, my sweet. Just as you will not leave your apartment alone at night."

"You can't tell me what to do, Godric."

"You will _not_ pull this stunt again," he ignored her and instead treated her as if she were a child. "You _will_ remain inside."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Godric," she raised her hands and began pushing at Godric's chest. She needed room; she needed to breathe. "Let go."

"What you did tonight was foolish and avoidable," his arm slinked around her waist securely. "And you won't do it again."

"I needed air."

"Then open a window."

"You know what I mean," Grace sighed, continuing her attempts to push him away. "Seriously, Godric, let go. You're being a jerk. You have no right to tell me what to do."

He caught her chin firmly between his fingers. "You are mine. I have every right."

She didn't like it at all that he was referring to her as some sort of toy or pet. She was a human, damn it! "I'm so not yours, Godric."

"I was once worried of claiming you too soon, not wanting to frighten you away," he caressed her cheek, his touch sending tingles throughout her form. There was something in the way his voice lowered, almost dangerously soft, that had her reacting in a way that she really shouldn't be. "But I realize I should have from that very first night."

"I'm not…"

"You are so very much mine," he lowered his head, his nose digging through her locks in search of her neck. A low growl sounded when he was met with his prize. "Now come."

"Come? Where are we…" her own scream cut her off as Godric suddenly took off into the night sky. She squeaked as she grasped tightly onto him out of fear, her eyes growing as wide as saucers as she risked a glance around them. She yelped when she realized how high they were, her hands clutching onto Godric even tighter. She wanted to yell at him for not even warning her, but she was too afraid to even talk. Godric just chuckled as he held onto her tightly, and she made a mental note to smack him for this once they were on solid ground.

It wasn't long, thankfully, until her feet were back planted on the ground. She was even relieved to find the ground to be carpeted, the eyes she hadn't even realized she had squeezed shut opening to find them standing just outside of her apartment.

"Oh thank god," she sighed loudly, her shoulders sagging. When Godric chuckled at her reaction, her eyes narrowed and she slapped at his chest. "Not funny, Godric! A little warning would have been nice!"

He didn't reply, and instead just smirked down at her cheekily. She mumbled a few choice curses under her breath, pulling away from Godric to reach for her key. She was halted, however, as Godric tugged her back against him, his arm locking around her waist. She groaned as she rested her hands on his chest – a chest she was realizing was extremely toned - and tried to push him away. It was a futile attempted, though, the vampire not budging an inch.

"Godric," she grumbled. "Time to let go."

His only response was to tighten his arm around her.

"You can't effectively stalk me while you're so close," she tried to reason. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. The longer she was pressed up against Godric, the more she was beginning to like it. And she really couldn't be thinking about the vampire like that. Especially when he had lied and stalked her and was trying to pull the 'you are mine' card. "Godric, let go."

"You don't seem to mind," he mused, his orbs turning dark with lust. It was becoming a struggle to control himself with her. She infuriated him so much. He should have been furious with her for being so foolish, and yet all he wanted was to push her against her own door and take her right then and there. At the thought, the vampire's smirk widened and his pants began to grow uncomfortably tight.

Grace's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she knew that he was right. She wasn't really minding how close he was at all. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't let me go."

Godric inhaled sharply and was welcomed with a hint of her own arousal. His fangs threatened to drop in that moment, and it took every ounce of strength to keep his primal urges at bay. For now, that was.

"Godric…" she shifted in his arms, only to freeze when she brushed against something hard. Her eyes grew even wider as she quickly averted his gaze. The fact that she wasn't the only one enjoying this should have relieved her, but it didn't.

"You might not want to do that again," he warned. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if she did.

"Well I wouldn't have done it in the first place if you had just…" she trailed off as his lips lowered to the curve of her neck. He nipped at the skin just above her pulsing vein and she moaned softly, cursing herself as she did so. "Godric…"

She found herself pressed against the wall in seconds, the vampire gripping her hips tightly as he growled lustfully. He wanted her; he so wanted her.

"Godric, we shouldn't be…" Godric pressed his hardness against her and she fell speechless.

A small moan escaped her lips, only to be followed by another as the fingers of one hand began toying with the skin under the hem of her shirt. The other began descending, caressing her inner thigh through her jeans. A louder moan slipped from her lips, her eyes fluttering close as his fingertips danced their way to the bottom of her bra, causing her back to arch. She knew she shouldn't have been enjoying this, especially not after everything, but it just felt _too good_. She wanted him to stop, and yet keep going, all at the same time and it was confusing. Godric, however, seemed to know her better than herself, and never stopped his travelling hands, caressing every inch of her that he could reach. The moment the pad of his thumb brushed every so lightly across her nipple through the fabric of her bra, she just knew she didn't want this to ever stop.

"You _are_ mine," he growled possessively, his lips ghosting across hers. "And you _will not_ leave your apartment at night."

"You can't…" she tried to be logical, tried to be reasonable. But her thoughts were growing hazy as his fingers drew higher up her thigh. She couldn't think straight while she was pressed between the wall and his rock hard body. She could barely even think straight with distance between them.

"I can," his thumb dipped between her thighs, brushing with just enough pressure to elicit an uncontrollable moan. "And I will. You. Are. Mine."

She couldn't breathe as he pressed his thumb harder against her. Her hips bucked on their own accord, her body no longer in her control. She felt like putty in his hands, and she had a feeling that was exactly what he wanted.

"Hey Gracey, I thought I heard you out here. You were supposed to be back…"

Grace's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Godric grew completely still against her. Her hands had clutched into the fabric of his shirt and only tightened as Amy froze after stepping out of the apartment.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she gazed between her roommate and Godric. "I'm totally interrupting again."

Godric's smirk widened, his gaze never leaving Grace's. "Good evening."

"Apparently so," Amy snickered, and Grace just knew she was never going to live this one down. "Right then, well I'm on the way to the boyfriend's and I'll be gone all night so…"

She was going to kill her roommate. "That's really not…" there was a sharp intake of breath as Godric's thumb pressed against her again, a shock of pleasure coursing through her.

"Mhmm, right." Amy could barely contain herself, stifling a laugh as she inched towards the stairs. "The door's open. Have fun, Gracey!"

She really wanted to murder her as the red head hurried down the stairs and out of the building.

Once they were again alone, Godric's lips descended on her neck, his tongue darting out to taste the skin just below her earlobe. A gasp sounded from Grace's lips as her hold on his shirt tightened. His other thumb returned to her right nipple, her breathing turning heavy.

"Godric…" Logically she knew she needed to stop him. Logically she knew that she needed to slow this down to a dead stop, and pronto. But she just couldn't find reason in that moment. She didn't are. She didn't _want_ to care. There were a million reasons why this shouldn't have been okay. There were a million reasons to yell at the vampire. But his fingers were working her into immediate submission and she couldn't help but think of nothing but pleasure.

"Invite me in."

"I already have," she reminded, her eyes fluttering close.

"Say it again," he insisted, nibbling on her earlobe. "Now."

"C-come…please come…oh…" his thumb dipped beneath the fabric of her bra, circling her erect nipple. "Fuck, come in!"

He chuckled against her neck as he reached beneath her, lifting her up and forcing her legs to wrap awkwardly around his waist. She yelped as they appeared inside of the apartment, her back roughly shoved against the hallway wall as the door was kicked closed.

"No more going out after dark," he ordered in a low voice, his fingers digging into her hips. "Say it. Say that you won't."

"You can't just…"

Godric growled as he shoved her legs from around his waist, towering back over her as he pressed his entire length against her. "You will not go outside after dark. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not some dog you get boss around," without his finger's ministrations, she was able to think just the slightest bit clearer. And she wasn't having any of his shit. "You can't tell me what to do, Godric."

"You are mine."

"I never agreed to that. I'm a human being; not some toy," she pushed at his chest. The mood was changing drastically, and she was almost sad at the sudden change.

"You are mine; that will not change," he stubbornly retorted, grasping onto her chin. "Do I have to glamour you?"

"Oh you won't," she rolled her eyes. "You can't just call me yours. I don't even know what that means!"

Catching her gaze, his expression softened. She was just as confused as he felt. "It means, my love, that you are completely and without a doubt mine. Just as I am completely yours."

"I still don't know what that means," was this normal for vampires? Did they just go around saying those words to anyone?

His hold on her chin loosened as he began to caress her cheek. His smirk formed a smile as her eyes fluttered back close as she leaned into his touch. She may have been confused, but her body reacted to him and he was pleased. He wanted her. He wanted every inch of her. He didn't want to control her – not unless she pulled idiotic stunts. He wanted the feisty, naïve, innocent girl that hadn't been bared a single ounce of fear towards him when she was only seven years old. He wanted her silly questions one after another. He wanted to fill her with his stories of another lifetime. He wanted to see her sweet smile, to hear her melodic laugh. He wanted the blood to rise to her cheeks as he embarrassed her, as he pushed her buttons and frustrated her. He wanted it all. He wanted her.

"You've brought me a great deal of happiness, Grace," he admitted. "I thought I was cursed to roam this earth alone and miserable. You have no idea the misery I had felt being parted from you for only a few days."

"Yeah well join the club," she muttered.

"I know," he sighed. "I knew of your misery and it pained me."

"You said it was for the best. You said you had to leave. You can't just pop up again and…"

"I made a mistake. I acted foolishly."

"So then can I demand you not to be stupid and idiotic if you do so to me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Godric chuckled, drawing her lips to his and pecking them gently. "Yes, my love. You may demand the world from me if you wish."

She was speechless for an entirely different reason this time. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"What?" he grew concerned, cupping her cheeks gingerly. "What is it?"

"I'm just…" she needed air again. "I think I'm scared."

Sensing her discomfort, Godric slowly drew away. He gazed at the wall longingly, wanting to just press Grace against it and take her as his. But he could never – would never – force her. This had to be her decision. He did struggle, however, with his own control as he gave her room to digest. He didn't want to deny himself what he desired any longer.

"You're scared of me," Godric assumed sadly.

"No," Grace quickly shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "No not of you. Just…I'm scared that I was completely okay with having sex with you out in the hallway where anyone could have seen."

"I would have ensured we found privacy."

"That's not the issue," she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. How was she supposed to explain what she was feeling when she didn't even understand herself. She wanted Godric so desperately, but how could that even be? She barely had known him for a week. She shouldn't want him as much as she did.

"Then what is, my love?"

"I shouldn't want you," she whispered, her arms tightening around herself. "I shouldn't want someone I just met, who I barely know anything about besides the fact that he once was a vampire Sheriff and faked his own death."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Godric frowned. He wasn't as aware of human needs or customs like his underlings and children were.

"Maybe some people are okay with jumping in bed with some random guy every other night, but I'm not like that. I mean I've dated two guys and neither were…" she trailed off, her cheeks burning red. "Why the hell do I like you so much?"

His head tilted to the side. "I've asked myself the same question since the moment you angrily claimed I stole you swing."

"Again. You stole it again," She reminded.

His lips quirked upwards.

"Don't," Grace scowled at the vampire. "Don't do that. Don't smile and make it seem like this isn't an issue. This is an issue. I'm not supposed to…"

"I have searched for many years for a reason to live, Grace. I wanted to meet the sun because I could not find that reason. I only remained because my children still needed me, as it turned out. But I wasn't happy. I had no reason," he stepped forward. It felt wrong not to be close to her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, my sweet," he caught her chin, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. He couldn't help but grin as she shuddered from his touch. "You are that reason."

"What?" her eyes grew wide.

"I'm just as frightened, Grace," he admitted to her. "I have never felt so strongly towards a human being. I've never desired anyone besides my children. I am just as confused."

She tried to look away, but Godric jostled her chin until her gaze met his once again.

"But I know for certain that I wish for you. I know that I want you to be mine. But ultimately, it is your decision. All you need to do, Grace, is reject me and I will never bother you again."

She knew in a heartbeat that was the last thing she wanted. If he last three days had been any indication, she knew she didn't want that at all.

"All you have to do is tell what you want," he leaned his forehead against hers, sliding an arm back around her waist. "I can leave. I can never see you again if you prefer."

She felt the strong need to touch him, raising her hands back to his chest. Her eyes fluttered close as he tugged her even closer, pressing himself entirely against her. She thought about saying no, of asking him to leave. But she knew she wouldn't be happy with that decision. She was scared and confused, but simply being in his arms, she felt like nothing in the world could possibly harm her. She felt safe. She felt alive. And she didn't want to lose that feeling. Her parents had always made her feel like she wasn't good enough. But Godric made her feel like the only person in the world. He didn't object to her silly questions; he treated her curiosity with his own instead of shuffling her to the side. He made her smile, even when she was in a foul mood. He just made everything so _easy_.

She so desperately wanted that.

"Bedroom," she breathed out, not sure if she would regret this later. But for now, she was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy this night and figure everything else out later on.

Godric didn't waste a moment as he lifted her feet just off of the ground as he sped into her bedroom, closing the door gently behind them as he laid her on bed. She had already begun to tug at his shirt, wanting to rid the vampire of the pesky clothing. Godric chuckled as he happily obliged, pulling the shirt off in only a blink of an eye. She blushed as her orbs raked over his form. He was beautiful. There were no other words to describe him.

"Are you certain?" he hovered over her legs, his hands resting on her hips. "This is what you wish?"

There was no turning back now.

"I don't get it at all, the whole being yours thing, and I'm still scared. But," she bit down hard on her bottom lip. "But I want this."

He smiled brilliantly down at her as he lowered his lips to capture hers. "Then we'll just have to get rid of these, now won't we?"

He had her jeans tugged down over her hips and over her ankles in mere seconds, gently parting her legs as he rested between her thighs. She held her breath as she stared down between their bodies, her eyes growing wide as she found his hardened length still trapped within his pants. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the sight of it.

Godric chuckled as he caught her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. "I quite enjoy being the cause of your blushes."

Her cheeks only turned a deeper shade of red. He grinned as he pecked her lips before dipping his lips back down to her neck, ghosting along the length before resting at her ear.

"Have you ever been touched here, my love?" his fingertips ever so lightly danced across her lace panties He twitched in his pants as the desire to thrust into her began to grow. He wanted to rip the flimsy piece of lace to shreds and tear into her like he never had with another being before. But Godric had to pace himself; he didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly didn't want to overwhelm her.

Grace's hands flew to his arms, grasping onto this tightly as a single finger ran along the length of her lace-covered lips. She tried to clench her teeth, but a moan soon escaped her lips.

"Have you?"

She nodded shakily, her mind instead focused on his ministrations. His fingers parted her lips just enough to send pleasure right through her form.

"And?" he coaxed, a smirk sliding across his lips. Her fingernails were digging into his arms, but he didn't care. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her squirm at his touch.

"It was prom…" she managed out, gasping as her hips bucked when his thumb pressed against her ball of nerves. "Oh god…It was prom and he was…"

"Uneducated," Godric assumed.

As her eyes fluttered close, he snickered, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"We never…" she began, only to trail off. His thumb had begun to rub the small little bud and caused her fingernails to break through the skin of his arm. The tiny wounds healed instantly.

"I know," his thumb moved away from her, and quite enjoyed the moan of disapproval. "Oh I'm not finished with you yet, love. Not even close."

She hummed happily as he moved down her body, slowly sliding the lace from her form. She shuddered at the feel of the material dragged across her thighs and down her legs, and Godric's smirk widened; he was going to enjoy what he had planned for her.

Parting her thighs even further, Godric inhaled her scent. His fangs threatened to extend, but he forced them to remain in place despite the delicious smell. He wanted to taste her, all of her, but he knew he had to take this one step at a time.

"We will have to rectify your past experience, I believe," Godric's orbs darkened as he drew closer, his breath falling over her sensitive bud. His tongue darted out and he was thrilled at the gasp that sounded from her lips. It was music to ears and only encouraged him as he sucked her between his lips gently.

"Oh god!" his hands, without Godric's arms to hold onto, clutched onto the bed sheet beneath her. It just wasn't enough as Godric's fingers traced her opening before a single digit slowly entered her. "Oh god!"

She was tight but wet, he mused, and he quickly inserted a second. "No my love, there is no god here," he tasted her, groaning himself as he savoured her. "There's only me."

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I kept Stan alive just because I like him and he is awesome. More smut in the next chapter, and I have on pretty good authority (my own) that there might be a Viking very very very soon.


End file.
